Waiting in the Tears of the Moon
by SilverRay
Summary: Usagi chan is reborn in the Gundam Wing world. Her family has been murdered and she is the sole survivor. Without the protection of her senshi and without memories she must learn to defend against danger and discover what true love is. Complete
1. No more

Chapter one

Author's note: Hey! This is my first Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, and anime anything fan fic. Sad isn't it. Oh yea, some characters might be OOC. I usually stick to games but anyways. The strange thing about this fic is that it didn't come to me in a dream. Most of the crummy rotten smelly fan fiction of mine do. (sad, Sad, _Sad, SAD, **Sad, SAD**_ isn't it) 

Anyways continuing (cough) A little bit of background. Usagi is in the middle of her third well I'm making it third rebirth if it isn't already rebirth. Apparently this would be in the world of the Gundam pilots. Umm in case you didn't grasp it, it starts off at Ririna's academy. Sorry ppl but I don't really like Ririna so if you are a fan of her turn your tails and run NOW! Um my spelling stinks, grammar is limited (I'm 12 you don't have to cut me any slack but don't flame me about it) and my info on Gundam Wing is limited so like I said be nice in reviews. Constructive criticism not all out flaming. Um here we go. (just letting you know I'm really tired at this moment. Don't ask why I'm writing at 2:29 am)

Waiting in the Tears of the Moon Chapter one No More

"Class, today we have a new student…." The class looked up from whatever they were doing, sleeping, drawing, talking, whatever. Hiiro ran his hand through his hair just barely glancing up. New student, he didn't care. The only reason why he went to the school at all was because it was the law. He tugged at the collar of his uncomfortable uniform. For all he cared whoever it was might be carrying forty guns and he could care less. He didn't have to deal with….whoever it was, unless he or she got on his nerves or it was part of the mission. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi."

There were a few mummers through out the room, for no particular reason. Usagi looked at the class. It was fairly large, well not really. She would say around thirty four students. Most of the boys were staring at her. She really didn't care. School was school. Her aunt had signed her up for the Sanch academy and frankly, Usagi didn't want to see anyone for the rest of her life. "Good Usagi, why don't you take the seat next to…Mr. Yui."

Usagi didn't say anything as she walked over to her seat. It was the only empty seat in the class. The teacher immediately began the lessons. It was math. Hiiro began to take out his journal and copying down the problems. Although after a while he began to ignore them realizing that he had already been taught all this useless junk by Dr. J. Hiiro's eyes drifted to observe the new girl. _'Hn…just another girl. As long as she isn't like Ririna, everything would be fine. Like I said earlier, I don't have to deal with her.' _He found it odd though that her hair had hints of silver beneath its radiating gold. It was wound up in two matching buns on each side of her head.

Hiiro got bored and began to check his mail on the laptop that was standard for all students. Everyone had theirs out. The teacher didn't give a rat's ass. Ririna had ordered him to leave him alone. The only good thing about having that girl with a crush on you. Fourteen new messages. About twelve were from Ririna. Deleted and into the trash. One was from Duo. 

_Hey Hiiro- get on IM Trowa's on too and that hot babe next to you is too._

_ _

(AN: IM may really not exist in the future but let's just say its refined a lot and is super cool and not annoying like it can be sometimes.)

Hiiro deleted it. He got on reluctantly. Sure enough he turned off the sound and Duo began bombarding him with messages. Hiiro didn't comment most of the time and replied with a 'Hn' most of the time. He checked his other message. It was from Dr. J. He'd look at that a little later. Hiiro noticed that poor neglected Duo's messages had informed him of the new girl's IM name, moonlight_princess. He didn't care and signed off. He looked at the girl. Strange, something about her was bothering him. It was her aura or something.__

Usagi noticed his cold Prussian blue eyes were digging into her. She didn't have to look at him to notice this. She was at least grateful he wasn't giving her any sympathy like all the people she knew on Colony L6. She had been born and raised there for the last fifteen years of her miserable life. The bloody and familiar massacre of her family was all too familiar. She dreamed about it for so many years. She had been plagued by survivor's guilt. And all anyone had ever done was throw more sympathy to her. She didn't want it. She wanted to be normal. The only good her annoying aunt had ever done was to take her here, to earth and the Sanch Kingdom academy or what ever it was. She didn't care as long as it wasn't like Colony L6. Thank god no one heard about the massacre on the news like everyone on the Colony did. Usagi's thoughts were interrupted as she felt another set of eyes watching her from the opposite side of her. She casted her eyes to the side a little. "Hey there babe."

Usagi turned her head. There was a boy sitting across the small aisle looking at her. It must have been the same boy talking to her on IM. But of course, he had greeted her with a 'Hey ya babe!' He had Cobalt blue eyes and a thick braid that hung down. It looked like it would be about his waist. He had his elbow leaning against the desk and his head resting against his hand. He winked at her. "Well what do we have here? Ain't you a pretty one." 

The girl flushed a light pink. Hiiro grunted. Usagi looked at her laptop as a message popped up from someone. The screen name was Omae o korosu. 'Duo flirts like that a lot. Don't be caught off guard.' Usagi glanced at the boy next to her. He immediately signed off. "Hey beautiful," Duo called softly. "What's your dorm number?" Usagi scribbled something on a piece of paper and tossed it at him. It read, '667 (a little close there).' He scribbled something next to it and tossed it back to her. At the same time something appeared under the name Shinigami although she had been chatting with him for a while. 'They both read 'Really? Mine is 668. Cool babe.' Usagi turned to him again and he winked at her. "That's great babe."

"MR. MAXWELL!" the teacher barked. Duo immediately stood up. "Would you care to solve this MATH PROBLEM! This is not flirting lessons!"

"Sure Mr. Shitake! It's all really easy 'cause beautiful here," Usagi flushed, "is so gor-GEOUS, that she taught me it. And the answer is…..X equals twelve point….. 28349509 and so on and whatever it is."

"Are you mocking me!" the teacher yelled.

"No check for yourself." Duo sat back down and propped his feet up and settled his arms behind his head. And as Duo had said…..the answer was correct. Usagi typed into the IM message 'how did you figure that out.' It was simply replied with, 'simple babe, calculator.' Usagi laughed a little. 

"MISS TSUKINO!" the teacher yelled. 

"Yes Sensei Shitake!"

"You figure this one out." He pointed to the problem on the board. 

Another IM window popped up and it read, from Shinigami 'gorgeous, it's 548.367359. that should be enough.'

"548.367359," Usagi replied. She noticed that the teacher was walking down to where they were seated. Both she and Duo signed off and closed all the random windows opened. Just in time. The teacher looked at the two suspiciously before leaving. The bell rang. 'LUNCH TIME!' The words in Duo's brain bounced around inside his skull until he had left his locker to rush off to the cafeteria. 

Quatre was quietly reading a book at the table outside in the courtyard. He had been the first one there, even before Duo. He was almost finished his food when Duo, Trowa, Hiiro, and the new girl….oh what was her name. He couldn't quite place it. Well anyways they came and set their trays down. Duo immediately burst out in his happy merry chatter. It actually annoyed Hiiro the most. He shot the cheerful pilot a 'shut up or I'll whip my gun out.' It didn't phase him the least. Duo continued on his merry way bugging Trowa about how he kept his hair up like he did every day. Usagi had figured out from listening to Duo that he and his friends ended up with three dorms. Duo and Quatre were in one, a Wufei character and Trowa in the other , and Hiiro and Usagi actually (much to her surprise) were sharing one. After about five minutes the other boy called Wufei showed up. Duo introduced her to the group still calling her beautiful, gorgeous, babe, and cutie. He did that to many of the girls at the school.

"So where do you come from?" Quatre asked.

Usagi was silent for a moment. (Author: rubs her eyes, yawns, and falls asleep at the comp. I'm awake hold on. Here we go COFFEE!) She didn't say anything. Everyone looked at her waiting for a response. "Colony L6." No one said anything for a while.

"Tsukino massacre six years ago?" Trowa asked. He kept the question short but enough so Usagi knew what he was talking about. She got up from the table and immediately walked away. She ended up behind a tree. She jumped up into it and closed her eyes letting silent tears fall. Her whole family was killed that day. Mother, Father, Otooto, Cousins, Aunts, Uncles. Everyone except for her one aunt. The nasty one at that. It was a peaceful family reunion. They never did anything. They were a quiet family. Nothing ever happened. No one ever killed anyone, hurt anyone, or stole anything. 

Usagi almost fell back when the branch bent down heavily. Usagi looked over to see Trowa sitting on the other end of the branch. He looked at Usagi and turned his attention back to the ground. "How did you find me?" Usagi asked. 

Trowa didn't reply. Usagi noticed that the one eyes of his that was visible was looking at her once again. It was a piercing green. She waited for a reply. "Your hair was dangling through the leaves." Usagi flushed a light pink. Trowa turned his attention back to the ground. He noticed through the corner of his eye that Usagi was pulling her long silvery gold hair over her shoulders so they didn't dangle so far down in the branches. Trowa couldn't help but let his mouth twitch a little into an unruly smile. 

Usagi looked at him. "What are you smiling at?" she asked. She absentmindedly began to braid her hair. Trowa's face immediately went back to its normal straight face. 

"Nothing." 

Usagi leaned back a little. She was careful that she wouldn't fall all the way back and onto the ground. "How did you find out about my family?" she asked.

"The news."

The girl sat up again. "Here on earth? I didn't know they broadcasted that stuff on the colonies here."

Trowa shook his head. "I was on colony L1 at the time. I just happened to be watching the news that day. So classes will be starting again. See you around." Trowa immediately jumped down. Usagi nearly fell off at the sudden movement of the branch. She leaned back and with a small cry she fell. '_Oh kami-sama it's going to hurt so bad. My butt is going to have a bruise.' _Usagi didn't fall to the ground. Well not right away. A poor boy happened to catch her and fall with her. Whoever it was.

Someone began to laugh. Usagi recognized the laugh immediately. It was Duo. "Heads up Wu-man! It's raining babes." 

"Shut UP!" Wufei yelled sitting up. "weak onna," he muttered and gave Duo a glare. "Don't you EVER call me wu-MAN again!" He jumped up and grabbed Duo by his collar. He emphasized what he was saying by shaking the laughing Duo. "You are going to have a talk with my katana as soon as I can get it!"

"Sure, WU-MAN!" Duo leaped out of Wufei's grasp laughing as he was chased by the Chinese pilot. Usagi couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Then the first bell rang. Everyone jumped and ran to their lockers. Otherwise, they would be late.

"Here is the kitchen," Hiiro waved his hand to the room to their left. "and over here is the bathroom. You can have the right sink. DO NOT touch my stuff." Usagi took a step back at the tone Hiiro used. _'Good, be scared.' _"That's my room here. DO NOT enter it without my permission." Hiiro closed the door on his right. "And the room up here is your room." Hiiro pointed down the hall. Usagi immediately ran into her room and closed the door. When she turned around she almost screamed. There were a pile of guns, knifes, and ID cards on her bed. She was shocked. Laying everywhere were bullets. Usagi set down her suitcase and backpack. She opened the door and ran into no one else but Hiiro.

"Um…do you want your stuff?" she said in a shaky voice. Hiiro grunted and pushed past her. He collected his belongings and left. Usagi walked into her room and picked up the gun and knife he left. She set them down on the nightstand. '_Just in case,' _she thought. She sighed and stood up to unpack her things. It was going to be a long semester. 

Hiiro check his mail once more. Thirteen from Ririna, two pieces of junk mail, and the one he hadn't read from Dr. J. He immediately opened it now.

Perfect Soldier-

How are you Hiiro? I know you have a new roommate. Get all weapons you left in the spare room. Don't forget Mission code, Oceania. You can't mess this one up. 

_ _

_Accept?_

_ _

Hiiro read the message. He looked on his bed. He had twenty guns there, ten knifes, and five ID tags. Wait he only had nineteen guns and nine knifes. Who cared what that girl did with them. Oceania. It was a fairly basic mission. Hiiro opened the bottom drawer of his dresser. Why not take care of it tonight?

Usagi walked into the kitchen. She opened the freezer. There was no ice cream. She sighed. How could Hiiro live without ice cream? Usagi opened the door to the dorm. She walked to the stairs. Time to visit the academy shop. 

Hiiro sat on the shore. He was on the beach. There was small boat ahead. The Oceania. He didn't know why Dr. J wanted him to blow it up. Blow it up after taking the disk called Blueriver.(oh for anyone who heard of Kain Blueriver, no not him.) Hiiro climbed onto the small vessel. There was one man in it. One man who was suppose to watch a important disk. Hiiro sat down at the computer. He began typing in passwords. He needed to know twenty in all. Not too hard. Hiiro waited after he typed in the last password. Success. The disk popped out and Hiiro took it. He looked around the room.

The fuel tank was just outside. Well at least where you put the fuel into. Hiiro opened it. Fools, no key needed. The set the bomb. Two minutes should be enough. So what if half of the dock was taken away. He tossed it in there. He waited and heard the _plop_. Hiiro immediately jumped off and landed on the dock. He ran off the dock and onto the shore. He didn't stop there. He went back to his dorm right away. Hiiro looked back and was rewarded with an explosion. 

_Usagi chan. _

_ _

_Usagi-mama!_

_ _

_Usagi-hime!_

_ _

_Usako_

_ _

_Koneko._

_ _

_Odango-atama_

_ _

_Sailor Moon!_

_ _

_Sailor Cosmos!_

_ _

_Serenity_

_ _

_Ginzuishou_

_ _

Usagi sat up in her bed. She looked out her window and saw and explosion. She got out of the bed. It was dark out. She looked at the clock. It read 2:08. She yawned and walked out of her room to the kitchen. Ice cream. 

When Usagi reached the kitchen she opened up the freezer. She pulled out the carton and set it on the counter. She scooped it into a bowl. Usagi listened as the lock on the door was being tampered with. Usagi pulled out the gun Hiiro had left with her. _'I hope papa taught me well.'_

_'Kuso, wrong key.' _Hiiro pulled out another key and tried to fit it into the key hole. _'Kuso.' _Hiiro tried another one. Third time's the charm. He opened the door.

"Omae o Korosu," Hiiro looked up. Behind a gun that was aimed at him was none other than his room mate. She put the gun down at her side. "What are you doing out this late?"

"Hn," Hiiro walked over and took the bowl of ice cream she had set out for herself. "What are you doing with my gun?" he asked.

Usagi began to scoop another bowl for herself. "You gave it to me." 

"Hn."

Usagi took the bowl of ice cream and sat down at the table. Hiiro sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. 

'This just in. Near the Sanch academy, there was an explosion apparently from the fuel tank of the Oceania. One person has died. The fire crews apparently have the fire under control now.'

Hiiro smirked a little. '_mission accomplished.' _

Usagi walked over with ice cream bowl in hand to the couch. She sat down to watch the news. 'It has been informed that it was not caused by a rupture in the fuel tank. Some one had planted a bomb, experts say. Fragments of the bomb used have been found. (AN: I really don't know if there would be any found) Apparently someone had planted a bomb. 

_Papa?_

_ _

_Hotaru!_

_ _

_I would do anything to save Hotaru._

_ _

_Mistress 9!_

_ _

_Pharaoh 90!_

_ _

_Hotaru! _

Usagi snapped back into the real world. What were these things that she saw? What happened? Who kept on calling her? 

"Hn," Hiiro turned off the TV and walked into his room. Usagi looked out the window at the balcony. Who would do such a cruel thing as to kill a person like that? Usagi turned off the night and went to her room. 

Someone was standing on the balcony. He smirked and disappeared into the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well the first chapter is done, I'm so happy! Remember to review! Don't flame plez! Hope you enjoyed it, ja!

__

__

__


	2. A Talk with Death

Waiting in the Tears of the Moon

Silver: Well here we go. The second chapter. You know the person at the end of the first chapter that was watching Usagi? Well, I haven't decided who it will be!

Hiiro: (sweat drops)

Silver: Anyways, presenting the second chapter. (smacks Hiiro on the shoulder)

Hiiro: presenting the second chapter of….(checks script) Omae o Korosu.

Silver: ah….forget him. Oh yeah, I did loose part of it so if some parts don't seem to go together it's because I may have forgotten to re-edit that part.

Hiiro: baka

Silver: Hey shut up. Anyways, in case you were wondering about "where's endless waltz in this timeline?" well sorry but I'm not going to include it. Mainly I don't know how I'll fit it in. Enjoy

Waiting in the Tears of the Moon

Chapter Two

A Talk with Death

Usagi got up. It was eight. She sat up and stretched. The girl went to her dresser and dug through it for something to wear. It was actually very warm for September. Thank kami sama that it was Saturday. She didn't want another day of classes. Usagi tossed on a pair of shorts and a pink tank top. She walked out and went straight for the kitchen. Usagi started to cook some pancakes. When she was done Hiiro walked in grabbed a cup of orange juice and left. Usagi didn't bother him. He did what he wanted and she would do what she wanted. But the thing was that she didn't have any friends. Well except for Duo maybe. Usagi noticed that there were three pancakes left over. She sighed and put them on a plate. She poured another glass of orange juice and set them on a tray. There was a small plate with butter and a bowl of syrup. When she was done she walked down to Hiiro's room and knocked on the door. After a minute there was no answer. She opened the door.

Everything was in blue or red, minus the wooden stuff that came with the dorm. She carefully set the tray on the floor. She made his bed a little bit so it looked a little better. She ten lifted the tray up and set it onto the bed. He wasn't in there so she looked at it without touching anything. On the desk sat his laptop and there was a dresser where his clothes were probably stored, well most of them. Some of his clothes littered the floor. Thought there weren't many. It was like her room but it was furnished differently. Then Usagi noticed the guns and knifes sitting on the floor. "What are you doing here?" 

Usagi turned around to see Hiiro looking at her. She couldn't make a break for it because he was blocking the doorway. She was instantly scared. He had warned her the day before not to go into his room. Not only that, he used the most frightening voice she had ever heard. "I-I w-was br-bringing y-you breakfast."

Hiiro pushed past her and glared at her. "Get out," he said quietly. Although it was quiet it sounded deadly. Usagi immediately obeyed and left. Hiiro looked back at his bed. Sure enough there was a tray of food sitting on it. He sat down and started eating. '_I can't believe I did that. She looked hurt.' _Hiiro clenched his fists. '_Why do I care how she feels? She's annoying. She walked in here without permission when I warned her earlier.' 'But Hiiro, she was nice to you.' _

Usagi stood on the balcony looking at the ocean. Hiiro was mean. Well he _looked _mean. Usagi finished off the apple she was eating. "Hey there beautiful!" Usagi turned to look at her right and sure enough there was Duo (I love his image songs!) looking at her with a big smile across his face. She waved back at him. "So what are you doing gorgeous?"

"Nothing much Duo," Usagi yawned a little. "Do you want to do anything? I'm bored out of my wits. You know how Hiiro isn't much of any company."

Duo nodded understandingly. "Hey let me grab Quatre and we can go out to eat or something." Duo winked at her and took off. Usagi turned around ran into someone. 

It was Hiiro. He looked at her. "Sorry." With that he turned around and walked away. Usagi watched him go when she heard a knock on the door. "Coming," she called. '_Hiiro what's wrong? Why do you hate me?' _It was Duo. "Okay," Usagi put on some sandals. "Let's go." Usagi looked back at the hallway leading to the bedrooms, '_I'm the one who should be sorry Hiiro._' 

Someone watched Usagi and jumped away from the shadows of the balcony, glaive in hand. 

Duo and Usagi were happily eating ice cream cones. Quatre watched with his in his hands. The two practically finished them in two bites. Quatre watched in fear wondering how many more chocolate bars he would have to buy. Usagi happily walked into a chocolate shop. She picked up a five pound chocolate bar. "Quatre look it's only fifteen dollars!"

Duo elbowed Quatre lightly in the arm. "Oh yes," Quatre began fishing for money in his pocket. "You can have that if you would like Miss Usagi." Usagi let out a squeal of joy and ran straight for the counter so the item can be paid. "You know Duo," Quatre sighed. "You owe me big for making me pay for all of Miss Usagi's stuff." Duo paled. "But since it is her stuff, I'll pay for them."

"Thanks Q-man," Duo replied. He wasn't sure. No matter how nice Quatre was, he could have made him pay for all the money he made him spend for Usagi. 

Hiiro walked into the chocolate store. He picked up a box of chocolate. He didn't care what it was. Hiiro got in line right behind Quatre, Duo, and Usagi. Usagi turned around. "Hiiro! What are you doing here? Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. Hiiro grunted. "I mean why else would you be carrying a box of chocolates?"

"Hn."

"I don't know what you're saying but that is what I think," Usagi replied. 

"Hey Hiiro," Duo grinned evilly. He couldn't help but want to ask this question. "Is that chocolate for Ri-LIN-A?" 

"Omae o Korosu Duo," Hiiro replied.

Duo tossed his arm over onto Hiiro's shoulder. "I love you too buddy."

"Duo get your arm off of me right now," Hiiro replied in a deadly tone. 

With the chocolate bar paid for, Usagi and company left the store. Hiiro was carrying the box of chocolate he had bought. They were all on their way back to their dorms. Duo had bugged Usagi the whole way asking if he could have a piece. Even when Usagi finished the last piece. Duo was furious when he found out that Usagi did happen to have ONE piece left. He immediately went after her. Usagi yelped and ran away from him laughing. Hiiro and Quatre merely continued on their way back to the dorms. Then the laughing was replaced with a scream. Hiiro and Quatre had their guns out and were running off in the direction Usagi was screaming from.

"Usagi it's okay!" Duo called. He had his gun out and was in front of Usagi. There was a girl in front of them. She looked to be around fourteen. She had dark purple hair that was shoulder length. She was dressed in a sailor uniform that was a cross with an old fashion school uniform that wasn't used anymore. She was carrying a glaive that was taller than she was. She had a ghostly aura around her. Usagi was scared to death because she looked like a ghost. 

"Serenity-hime," she whispered. Her voice was eerie but in a way comforting. 

"Who are you?" Usagi asked scared to death. 

"Usagi-chan, I know you're scared. But it is I, Sailor Saturn, Senshi of Death, Tomoe Hotaru. Do you remember me?"

_Chibi Moon!_

_Hotaru is not our enemy!_

_I believe in you princess._

_Silent Glaive SURPRISE!_

_It's all right Usagi-chan._

_Silent WALL!_

_Soldier of death, Sailor Saturn!_

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

Hotaru had her index and middle finger together and they were forming a ball of light. She leaned forward and they were about to touch her forehead when Duo shot off his gun. It didn't do anything but Hotaru's image flickered. "Serenity-hime." The ball of energy and light continued on its way to her forehead. "Usagi-chan."

"Hotaru," Usagi whispered softly with a shaky voice. She was scared, terrified fitted better. The unknown scared her. Somehow though she knew it would be all right. Usagi clenched her eyes shut. She could feel the warm energy from the orb of light channeling into her mind. It was filled with emotions. Something that missed her and begged her to remember. Then it was cut off. Usagi looked up to see Duo with his gun still smoking. Hotaru's image flickered and she disappeared. "Sailor Cosmos."

Usagi let the tears that were forming in her eyes fall. She was scared. That but the girl was trying to show her something. All she saw was that she died. But she was afraid of death. She as in herself, Usagi. She stabbed herself and…that was it. But she wasn't quite herself. She had a long white dress and her hair was all silver. She was scared. '_What if it happens to me?' _"It's all right Usagi," Usagi looked up to see Duo. He was smiling at her. "See she's gone. I'm not hurt. It's okay."

Usagi threw her arms around Duo and cried into his chest. The boy was slightly surprised. He sighed and gently ran his hand trough her hair trying to calm the scared girl. Quatre and Hiiro immediately rounded to corner to see Duo with a crying Usagi. Hiiro had his gun out ready to shoot at anything. He lowered it when he saw Duo and Usagi alone. Quatre on the other hand was holding his gun with shaking hands. He looked scared to shoot. He calmed down a little bit when he realized that whatever danger it was was gone. "Hey you two, go on," Duo patted Usagi's head a little. "I'll take care of her and I'll be right back." Hiiro nodded and turned to leave immediately. Quatre looked at Usagi one last time and turned to follow Hiiro. Duo knelt down and looked at Usagi in her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

The girl nodded. She was still scared. She was afraid that her voice would shake too much to be understood. Duo nodded. Before he knew it he was leaning forward and he kissed her. '_Duo, you dummy, why did I do that? I mean she's crying and all but still, that was just not cool man.' _That was when she kissed him back. Duo was slightly surprised. She seemed a little scared still. '_She's one heck of a kisser though. But…aw damn, she's Hiiro's.' _Duo noticed that she pulled away slightly….and popped his, _HIS, _piece of chocolate into her mouth. "Hey," Duo whispered quietly, gentleness filled his voice, "That was mine."

Usagi laughed softly, her tears were replaced with a small smile. "Not anymore." Duo kissed her again. Usagi laughed a little. Duo stood up once more. He took her hand and began to lead her back to the dorms. He smiled. Usagi's tears were drying quickly. Hey he got to be hero boy tonight. '_I guess this night isn't so bad after all.'_

Hiiro sat on the couch watching the news and eating right out of the carton, ice cream. '_Hey sure I'm the Perfect Soldier but when I want my ice cream I get my ice cream. What's wrong with me anyways?' _Hiiro looked up when he heard voices talking outside the door. 

"Thanks Duo," It was no doubt, Usagi's voice.

"Any time babe. Hope you feel better," Duo replied.

Hiiro was slightly curious and walked over to open the door for them. When he did, he saw Usagi and Duo locked in a kiss. He couldn't help but smirk. "Shinigami's got a girlfriend?" he asked. After he said that he realized that there was a slight hint of anger in his voice. But was it anger? Usagi blushed. _'Am I mad?' _Hiiro asked himself. '_I mean, right now I feel like I'm mad a Duo.' _Hiiro stepped aside to let Usagi in. 

"Goodnight Duo," Usagi walked into the room.

"Night babe," Duo watched her disappear. Then he saw it, the way Hiiro glared at him. Was he jealous? No that couldn't be right. And yet right now, Duo couldn't help but feel like Hiiro was an angry father who had just witness his little girl kiss a guy. Although it was worse. But as Hiiro closed the door, Duo couldn't fail to notice in Hiiro's eyes jealousy. It stunned and shocked him. But nonetheless he turned and went back to his own dorm.

Hiiro closed the door and turned to see Usagi throw away the wrapper from the chocolate bar she had eaten. "Usagi," Hiiro said gently in a quiet tone. Usagi spun around surprised. "Good night," with that Hiiro turned and went into his room. Usagi sighed and turned off the TV. She went into her own room. When she turned on the light she saw someone sitting on her bed. She let out a small scream. He turned to her. "Usako." Whoever it was got up and walked quickly over to her. Aria let out another scream as the man towered over her. "Usagi, Ai shiteru."

"Stay away from me!" Usagi nearly yelled. The man smirked at her. He leaned towards her. Usagi felt like crying. Who was this man? He had an eerie look in his eyes dark blue eyes that scared her. She wanted him to get away but she didn't know how. He seemed like a ghost and yet he seemed real. He had very messy (well now) blackish purple hair. He wore a tuxedo and held a red rose in his hand. Usagi was terrified. Although he seemed dead, he seemed almost alive. She could feel his uncomfortably warm breath against her ear. 

"Omae o Korosu." Usagi looked to see Hiiro run in. He had his gun out. Usagi felt tears leave her eye as she looked at Hiiro. She let out a shaky sigh of relief. The man glared at Hiiro and his image flickered and disappeared. "Usako, you are mine," he whispered in her ear as he faded away. Usagi collapsed to the ground crying, with terrified sobs racking her body. Hiiro immediately went to her side. 

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Usagi nodded slowly not trusting her voice to speak. Hiiro kneeled down beside her and looked into her bright blue eyes. Usagi nearly fell back from looking into his Prussian blue eyes. The two shades of blue met. Usagi got up. Hiiro got up as she did. She wiped her eyes quickly but new tears filled their place. Hiiro reached over and gently pushed away the new tears. 

The girl took a small step back, slightly surprised. Hiiro looked at her one last time before he turned away. "Goodnight, Usa." Usagi watched him for a moment. He turned back to her. He opened his mouth to say something but he clamped it shut. He nodded a little and closed the door behind himself. Usagi sat down shakily on her bed. She was scared. Why were these ghosts visiting her? What did she do to be haunted by these lost souls? Usagi buried her face into her hands and sobbed. She wanted them to go away. Couldn't she finally start her normal life in peace? Usagi turned off the light and curled up into bed. Please leave me alone and rest your souls else where.

"Serenity-hime." A dark shadow stood in the fog. She was dressed in a similar fuku as Sailor Saturn. It was, however, more black, maroon, and green. She had long dark green hair that was wound up into a half bun. The rest of her long hair floated in the soft empty wind that wasn't really there. She carried her tall Time Key Staff by her side. She didn't know what to do. Hotaru had tried to tell Usagi, reawaken her powers. The young senshi could only tell what she knew best of, Death. 

"Setsuna-san," the guardian looked up. "Let me go."

"Yes, try your best. Start in her dreams before you come to her. That may work better," the guardian sighed. "Please try your hardest."

"Yes Setsuna-san," with that the shadowy image faded away to do her bidding. The time guardian sighed. It wasn't easy ordering the senshi about. She didn't want to but they had to. If only they could reawaken her powers. Luna, the Princess' guardian had perished. Not by old age. She was reborn but some outside interference killed her. Somehow, the senshi weren't reborn with the princess. Somehow they had to reawaken her. If she lived long enough.

Pluto sighed. She watched the time gate. She stood by its side. The rest of the senshi were not too far away. They couldn't pass on to the afterlife, nor would they want to, without their princess. Much to the guardian's dismay, Small Lady had somehow perished too and was waiting for her mother's return. Setsuna knew that no matter how hard they tried, how hard Hotaru tried, the senshi wouldn't leave the princess like this. They had to be reborn all together. Normally, they would wait in the afterlife. The senshi had promised each other, and the princess, they would continue to protect even though they were dead.

Setsuna frowned. One person was missing though. She was worried about what he would do to the princess. He had something against her right now. Pluto tugged at the bottom of her eternal fuku. A chill breeze was rising in time. She prayed to kami, Queen Serenity, Serenity-hime, and whoever that was with her that they could protect her. '_Please princess listen to the senshi, we want to protect you. But first we must awaken your powers. Serenity-hime, be careful._'__

_Code Name Sailor V!_

_Sailor Venus!_

_Look out!_

_I'll never forgive you if you do that!_

_Love and Beauty Shock! _

_Hurry up Usagi! We'll be late!_

_I am a leader?_

_Can you imagine me going away and leaving my pal?_

_Serenity-hime._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

The order might be out for the break but that's okay. Sorry, that chapter might seem shorter to you. And it might be….I think. Actually…perhaps not. Oh well. Third chapter will be out soon!

~Silver Ray 

__

_ _


	3. Aphrodite

Silver: Hey people

Silver: Hey people! It's me…again

Duo: Hey ya beautiful!

Silver: Shut up Duo!

Duo: All right

Silver: That's better. Please people tell your friends, tell people on IM about my fanfic. I know it stinks but I'd like to know what people think about my crummy run down fic is. Thank you for all the reviews! I have so much many more reviews now! I'm so happy! I had like 16 in one day! Thank you people! Now presenting….

Duo: Waiting in the tears of the moon…. Do I get to be with Usagi?

Silver: Oh yeah people don't jump to conclusions about who Usagi is going to be with. I have a general idea but it keeps on changing. So you may think Duo right now but each chapter will be present a different Gundam pilot in which Usagi will befriends. I know there will be some romance and with what happened so far with Duo I'm not sure at the moment if I want Usagi to like love every pilot. Maybe I would but I'll have her with one pilot at the end. I'm lost in my own notes. 

Duo: thank you for reviewing!

Silver: yes! Yes! Yes! I want more, more, more reviews! Don't forget to read my other fan fiction and my original story, Crystal Dream. You might not like them as much as this story, but give them a chance. Anyways, Now presenting…..

Waiting in the Tears of the Moon

Chapter 3

Aphrodite

Usagi rolled over in her sleep. Nightmares were plaguing her. Her first nightmare since she arrived at earth. This time it was different. It wasn't the massacre it was something else. She was dressed like Ho-Hotaru. Yes that was her name. She didn't wield a glaive. She had a strange and very solid sword. The girl had long blond hair that was held up with a big red bow. Her fuku was colored mostly with yellow and orange and a little bit of blue. Like her friend's fuku it had white of course.

'_Usagi-chan'_

_ _

_Who are you?_

_ _

_'You forgot me?'_

_ _

_Um….gomen but yes._

_ _

_'he he it's like you Usagi-chan.'_

_ _

_You know me?_

_ _

_'It's me Aino Minako, Senshi of Love, Sailor V otherwise known as Sailor Venus.'_

_ _

_Venus._

_ _

_'Usagi don't worry, it will all come in time.'_

_ _

Usagi bolted up into a sitting position right away. '_How am I suppose to get any sleep with nightmares all the time?' _Usagi looked out the window. Once more she was greeted with the darkness of the night. She glanced at her clock. 3:14 am. She got up and stretched. '_I'm never going to be able to get back to sleep.' _Usagi walked to the door and pulled it open. She walked down the hall to the kitchen. '_Ice cream.' _Usagi reached the kitchen and opened up the freezer to see that there was no more ice cream. She sighed and grabbed a cup of milk. She stopped when she heard footsteps. She turned to see Hiiro standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a white T-shirt advertising a Gundam Wing 0. Other than that he simply wore a pair of black shorts. Usagi rubbed her eyes a little. "What are you doing up? She asked.

"Hn," Hiiro replied. "I was just about to ask the same to you."

"I had a nightmare and I don't think I could get back to sleep so I'm just going to watch some reruns for some old shows or something," Usagi finished off the glass of milk and set the glass into the sink. Hiiro grabbed her arm before she could walk further away. "What is it? You know you are cutting off my circulation a little bit." Hiiro released her arm a little bit.

"Come with me," he muttered turning away. Usagi shrugged and turned off the light she had turned on earlier. She followed Hiiro as he went into his room. He pointed to his bed. It was messy but his laptop was on showing that he was doing something with it. "Go to sleep," he said in a monotone voice that said not to argue. He walked over to the desk to do whatever he was doing on the computer. 

Usagi sighed. She climbed into the bed and curled up. She was fast asleep in a minute. Hiiro grunted and continued typing on his laptop. He was once again hacking into the account of a new group of people that were in a way following in Oz's footsteps or something like that. It was a militaristic organization, of course. He was to collect some information since he was the master hacker. Trowa and Wufei were going to attack a base near the moon. It was actually nicely made and very pretty not to add but every cat has its claws. Hiiro scratched his head. But one thing was for sure, for a militaristic organization, their security lacked. It was worse than Oz. Whoever this baboon was that was leading this rickety group was doing a bad job on security. 

Hiiro yawned and scratched his messy hair. He typed in something. Top Secret, just what he was looking for. It was the email account of some pretty high guy in the thing. Password, oh damn. He would get back tot hat. He looked at the clock, 4:08. Time to get some sleep. Hiiro logged out of all the junk he was in and shut down his computer. He yawned again. '_God I'm really tired right now.' _

_'Serenity-hime you went back to sleep! You're always like that kinda like me.' _

_ _

_Ah, Minako chan? _

_ _

_'Do you remember when you were Sailor Moon champion of justice? I do.'_

_ _

_Sailor Cosmos I was called right?_

_ _

_'You remember! But a little off.'_

_ _

_Um…no. Someone called me that in a dream._

_ _

_'Most likely Luna. Usagi-chan you're getting up. Please don't be afraid of me.'_

_ _

Usagi woke up feeling something against her. She could feel someone's warm breath against her neck. Usagi twisted her head a little to the side to see Hiiro with his arms wrapped around her. Usagi didn't move enjoying the serenity of the early morning. Then the peace and quiet was destroyed. "HIIRO! BUNNY! TIME FOR BRE-AK-FEA-ST!" Hiiro immediately sat up and grabbed his gun. "Hii-RO! Usa-GI!" He relaxed as he heard it was merely Duo. Not much of a threat. Usagi didn't move though. Hiiro wrapped his arms back around the girl and immediately went back to peaceful slumber.

When the door was flung open. It nearly rocked off its hinges at the force Duo had used. "Hiiro you sleepy…." Duo's voice trailed off. Hiiro as earlier had his arms locked around Usagi's waist. She was pulled close to him and he had his head resting on her shoulder. "Whoa something's wrong here. Perfect Soldier Boy here likes a GIIRLL?" Duo laughed. Hiiro merely grunted and tightened his grip around Usagi as if she was a teddy bear. 

Usagi clenched her eyes shut tighter. "I'm tired mom let me sleep," she whimpered in her sleep. Hiiro sighed and relaxed his grip a little bit. What was this girl doing to him? Duo tapped Hiiro lightly on the head. '_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this whenever I'm around Usa?' _Hiiro mumbled unintelligently under his breath. '_She's just a girl. But what powers does she have to make me feel this way? What was that word…it was something called l-l-love? No perhaps not.' _

"HIIIROOOOOOOOO!" Duo called waking up the two. He had used a high pitched voice that sounded so much like Ririna. Hiiro jumped up and grabbed his gun. It was ready to fire and aimed right between the eyes of poor Duo. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH it's Hiiro! He's got a gun like always!" Duo began laughing.

Usagi shot straight up in the bed at the loud annoying screech. It was Duo. Just Duo. "Where am I?" Usagi asked sleepily. Then she remembered the dream and how she couldn't go to sleep. She looked to her right to see Hiiro sitting on the edge of the bed and Duo was running around like a crazy maniac, laughing of course. Usagi yawned and blushed. She jumped out of the bed and ran straight to her room. Duo stopped laughing as he watched her go. "What's up with her?"

The five gundam pilots and the one girl were sitting around in Duo and Quatre's dorm, eating. Duo and Usagi were eating a monstrous amount of bacon, sausage, eggs in all sorts of styles, toast, bagels, fruits, whatever they could get their hands on. After a while when everyone else was done a while ago, Duo threw in the towel and settled back in his chair. As Quatre's wallet had discovered last night, Usagi had quiet an appetite. More so in the morning. After three hours, Usagi had demolished their kitchen, Trowa and Wufei's kitchen, and her and Hiiro's kitchen and still eating cereal. "Ahh that was good Quatre." Usagi stretched a little. Poor Quatre was sweating and barely had anything to eat himself for he was busy cooking to satisfy their friend's appetite.

The gundam pilots sat as if they were just in a windstorm, hair in wild order, minus Trowa with his hair gel. Usagi was sitting wondering if she should eat the last orange. Quatre had the last apple. Wufei was muttering about 'injustice' and Hiiro sat quietly with a mess of hair. Duo was carefully making sure his braid was all right and alive. Trowa watched as the girl pondered whether to eat the orange or not to eat the orange, that is the question. She was just about to take it when Duo's hand shot out and snatched it and he immediately began peeling it away. After skin was gone, he popped it into his mouth in one beautiful sweep. 

"That wasn't fair Duo, it was mine," Usagi whimpered. Wufei muttered something about 'weak onna'. 

Quatre sighed apparently happy with the one apple he did find. He looked at Usagi. "Miss Usagi, if you would like, I would buy you allthe oranges you would like."

Usagi grinned and got up. "Thank you Quatre." Usagi smiled and stretched once more. She immediately walked over to the balcony that opened up to the view of the ocean. The girl rested her arms on the railing and let the sea breeze move her hair around. 

"Usagi-chan." 

The silvery gold haired girl turned to the left. There she was, the girl. Aino Minako. Usagi bowed slightly. "Minako-sama, how are you?" 

The ghostly image of the girl laughed drawing the attention of all the pilots. Quatre was the first one up wondering who Usagi was talking to on the balcony of his dorm. It was a girl. She looked as if she was about their age. She carried a sword by her side. "Serenity-hime, it is I who should bow," Sailor Venus bowed and stood up straight once more. "Pluto sent me to reawaken the memories in which I am in charge of. As Sailor Venus, Senshi of Love, I will do my duty of what I am allowed to show." 

Usagi nodded. "It's you. You're just like Hotaru aren't you! What are you doing to Usako?" Duo leaned against the door frame. 

The girl, Usagi, stood rigid in place. "It is funny you would say that, Duo." Minako looked as if she was in deep thought. "Only one person would call Usagi Usako. And that was Prince Endymion or better known as Mamoru."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Ma-ma-mamoru?" She asked Her voice was severely shaken as if she understood. The girl took a step back and bumped into someone. She didn't care. 

"Serenity-hime." Minako put her two fingers on her own forehead and brought up her sword. "Please forgive me for not being able to protect you all those years, all those times. I can just hope that these people here," Minako motioned to the Gundam pilots. "can do what I could not."

"Venus," Usagi bowed her head a little. Hiiro brought up his gun. Duo and Trowa did likewise. Wufei cursed himself. This weak onna couldn't even protect herself. Minako brought up her blade and rested the dull side on Usagi's head. 

"Princess….remember."

_But Serenity-mama! I know I said I loved him but I take all those words back. He's a mean, evil, and wicked person._

_ _

_SERENITY! No….not Serenity_

_ _

_Usako._

_ _

_Stay away from me! _

_ _

_Chibi Usa chan!_

_ _

_Usagi-mama_

_ _

_Run Chibi Usa! _

_ _

_I'll protect you Chibi Usa, you may be a grown woman but you lack wisdom and experience. Escape on Pegasus while you can._

_ _

Usagi stumbled back. Those memories were painful. That last one. "Yes Serenity-hime, Chibi Usa and Pegasus were killed and so were…..Usagi-chan gomen!" Minako turned away. Even though she was a ghost it appeared that she was crying. She turned back around. "Please understand Usagi-chan, new danger is approaching and we must awaken your powers. Please understand!" Minako vanished into the air.

Trowa stood looking through the glass. That was most certainly interesting. He turned, new danger. He wondered if it had anything to do with that new military organization. Most likely not, perhaps something else. He sat down on the couch. He was to be heading to the moon tomorrow with Wufei. Trowa ran the name of the organization through his head. Oh what was it. That was bad. Oh well destroying a base wasn't too hard. Well as long as Hiiro got the correct blueprints. It would be quite bad if they got lost.

Usagi sat quietly on the floor of the balcony. Quatre sat next to her. All those visions. And the one with Chibi Usa. "My daughter?" she whispered aloud. Quatre looked at her not understanding. But it all made sense to the girl. When was she going to tell what she saw, what she knew. Something was wrong. The last few words of Minako. 'New danger is approaching.' What danger? What did she mean? Quatre wondered if that new danger or whatever would end up involving the rest of the pilots. There was obviously more to the girl than what met the eye.

"Weak onna," Wufei muttered. He sighed and turned away from the balcony. Hiiro was apparently sitting on the couch watching the news like good old Perfect Soldier was suppose to. Wufei shook his head. It was INJSUTICE! That other girl's clothing was just SHAMEFUL! Injustice, injustice, in-JUSTICE! It was just injustice for women to be running around wearing shameful clothing. Their parents should be ashamed letting their little girls run around like that. Not only, that Usagi girl was so weak. What a weak onna. It was INJUSTICE! 

'_Serenity-hime….oh kami-sama. What have we done? She wasn't suppose to know about Chibi-Usa,_' Pluto shook her head. '_Not yet!' _This was becoming a disaster. But perhaps there was a way to fix it or something! But how?

"Pluto, Setsuna, let us go. We'll be able to fix poor Koneko." Pluto turned and looked at the speaker.

"She is right. We are more experienced and we are older, Setsuna give us a chance. You let Minako why not us?"

Pluto nodded. "She could listen to you. But realize that Serenity-hime is still scared even though Minako was much more gentle than Hotaru was," Setsuna smiled. "Yes give it a go. I'll visit her last though. We must let everyone inform Princess of their own little part."

The senshi nodded. "Hai Pluto. We'll do our best." 

_World Shaking!_

_ _

_Deep Submerge!_

_ _

_Koneko-chan._

_ _

_Serenity-hime._

_ _

_This is reality!_

_ _

_Those words don't sound like you want to defeat Galaxia_

_ _

_I can't stand it much longer._

_ _

_Someone's there._

_ _

_Are you happy with the result?_

_ _

_Prepare yourself!_

_ _

_Sailor Saturn._

_ _

_You're not the Messiah! You don't have the right to decide!_

_ _

Usagi walked quietly on the biker/ walker path of the academy. She stopped at a bench and sat down. She was tired and in a way weak. Chibi Usa….if she is my daughter then…but no that wouldn't work out. Usagi looked up at the setting sun. Why were the ghosts there? She could understand to protect by why her? Why not some other person. She wasn't worth protecting.

The silvery gold haired girl bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right Usagi," it was Trowa. The boy sat down on a bench and motioned her to sit next to her. They sat there in silence not even looking at each other. Usagi was gazing across the ocean to the setting sun. She closed her eyes a little. Chibi Usa….who is that girl? Trowa glanced at the girl but he didn't say anything for a while. After the sun had began to dip into the ocean he finally said something. "What did Minako show you?" he asked.

"She showed me…my past I'm assuming. I died, I had friends, and all she showed me most of was my daughter. Her being the Senshi of love I am assuming I loved my daughter. But…she and my daughter's beast friend, They died. I don't understand but…" Usagi paused. "It's different. Even though you don't know or remember, just knowing that your daughter is dead or dying in a way haunts you."

Trowa nodded understandingly. "Usagi, at times like this think as little as possible of things you know nothing or little of." Usagi turned to look at him. Trowa noticed that she had a curious look in her eyes.

"Yes, I guess you're right. There is no reason to ponder things I don't understand." They fell back into silence again. Usagi turned her eyes up to the stars. She began to sing softly. Trowa listened quietly to her soft singing. Usagi turned to look at him. "Trowa, are you going somewhere?" she asked.

Trowa didn't reply. "Yes." He replied looking down to the ground. "I can't tell you where though."

Curiosity was bugging the hell out of Usagi but she managed to keep her mouth shut. "I know there is more to you, Hiiro, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre than what meets the eye. Something you all most likely never tell me."

Trowalet a soft unruly chuckle out. "And the same to you Usagi. There is much more you must tell us about yourself." He stood up. "We should be getting back."

Usagi nodded and stood up. Trowa was right. The air had turned from its mild ways to an approaching biting cold. It began to rain. It started off as a soft patter but it soon turned into a furious torrent with loud claps of thunder and flashes of lightening. When the two finally reached back to the dorms, they were soaking wet. Usagi laughed as finally Trowa's bangs flopped down. Usagi picked up his flopping bangs and looked at them. She laughed once more. Trowa smiled a little. He picked at Usagi's odangos that were falling apart. They laughed together.

The golden haired girl fumbled through her pocket and pulled out a key. She opened the door slightly. "Good night Trowa." She turned and disappeared into the dorm. She closed the door behind her.

"Good night Usagi." Towa turned and went back into his own dorm. Two shadows turned and disappeared into the air without a trace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow I'm done this chapter. I'm happy! Thanks for all the reviews you sent me. Without them I would stop writing. Thanks again and keep on reading. Don't forget to check out my other junk. I put my heart (and dreams) into them too. Until the next chapter! 

__

_ _

_ _


	4. The Wind Across The Sea

Silver: Once again, me being absolutely crazy and a danger to my own health has decided to start writing at 10:38 pm

Silver: Once again, me being absolutely crazy and a danger to my own health, has decided to start writing at 10:38 pm. Not only that but (yawn) I only got one hour of sleep last night. I was at a sleepover. But I knew that if I didn't write a guilty conscious would get to me. You guys thanks for all the reviews. I'm moving my slow moving butt as fast as I can. I was so happy that today when I finally did check my email I had like seventeen reviews? I can't do math. Keep them coming! It makes me so happy seeing all of them rolling in. (smile) Now presenting…(yawn)

Waiting in the Tears of the Moon 

Chapter 4

The Wind Across the Sea

Usagi got up early. She sighed and climbed out of bed slowly. The Silvery blond dragged herself to her dresser and pulled out a uniform to wear for that day. She wiggled her way into it and brushed out her long hair. She took a few minutes to make sure her odangos were in good order. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and went to the bathroom. She began to brush her teeth when Hiiro wandered by grunting a good morning. Usagi waved in reply. She finished rinsing out her mouth with cold water. When she walked into the kitchen, Hiiro had a small breakfast ready. 

On her plate, Usagi had a yogurt, some fruit, toast, and eggs. She had a cup of orange juice with it. "Is it enough?" Hiiro asked as he watched her survey the meal. She nodded in reply and sat down. She wasn't as hungry as she was yesterday at this time. Hiiro sat across from her eating his own food. They both finished around seven. Usagi a little earlier. Although she wasn't terribly hungry, she was still a quick eater. She waited on the black leather couch watching the news. Hiiro finally finished his food and put the dishes into the sink to be washed later. The two started off from their dorms to their first class, World History at the moment. (AN: um since I haven't reached high school yet, I don't even know the basic curriculum. But what little I do know will be used.) 

"Hiiro," Usagi rubbed her eyes a little. "Where is Trowa and Wufei? I know that Quatre was having some problems with waking Duo up but where are those two?" she asked innocently.

The boy didn't reply for a moment. "They're away today. They had something to do." Hiiro's eyebrows furrowed a little. He didn't know how to explain it to her. He wouldn't tell her everything. The boy barely shook his head. He felt…perhaps guilty that he couldn't tell her, he couldn't tell Usagi the truth about them. He sighed as the building came into view. They were going to start another day of boring classes. 

"Hey Hiiro," Usagi stretched a little. Hiiro turned his attention to the girl. "If classes get boring, IM me. I'll probably be bored out of my wits too." Usagi smiled and walked next to Hiiro into the building. The boy ran his hand through his hair and nodded. He usually did get bored during all those classes, having Usagi to talk to would be nice.

"Solitary Dragon reached point G. Your location?" Trowa sat in a corner shrouded in the shadows. He waited for a reply.

"Silencer, located at point S. Bomb four in hand and planted. Not set yet," was his reply. Wufei ran his hand over the controls to the bomb. He had to plant one more bomb. Much to his ease, Trowa had disabled the electricity for about fifteen minutes. There were five minutes left. "Set, bomb five planted," there was a pause. "set. Go." With that the connection was lost. 

Trowa immediately got up from his hiding and ran down the hall. His feet echoed in the emptiness of the metal hallways. There were a few more passages to get through and…soldiers. Trowa pulled out his gun. He looked down the hall before he ducked to one side as a flashlight came raining down. "I thought I heard someone coming!" someone yelled. 

"Ah…you must be drunk again (hic)." Trowa looked down the hall. He noticed that most of the soldiers were swaying around. He sighed. They sure knew how to pick their warriors. Four shots, four down, one living. Trowa walked through the four dead bodies. It had been too easy. This mission in general, it was like the Reflection (the organization) was making their job easy for them. Trowa stood waiting for Wufei at point A. 

The Chinese pilot was in his Gundam looking at Trowa. He was a minute late but alive. Now for part B. Station A4 part 6 was destroyed but they still needed to get rid of part 3. One more. This one's layout was much more confusing though.

Usagi sat next to Hiiro on the couch doing her homework. One more problem! N equals…. "I won." 

The girl threw down her pencil in frustration. "You won against me in Math but I still won in English and History." Usagi closed her math textbook. She got up and walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of soda. 

"Hn." 

Usagi sighed. "I know you say more then just 'hn, hn, and hn.'" Hiiro smirked a little. Usagi plopped back onto the couch once more. "How am I suppose to share a dorm if all you ever say is 'hn'?" Usagi tossed up her hands and started to work on her chemistry homework. Hiiro had started most of it in class. After a while though Hiiro finished his homework and watched as Usagi finished up her reading for the next day in Chemistry. She turned the page and continued to read. Hiiro watched her waiting for her to finish. 

Hiiro wrapped his arms around Usagi. The girl continued to read as if nothing had happened. She placed her finger on the book to mark her way as she went down the page. Hiiro read a little as she did but after a while he gave up and kissed her cheek. Usagi smiled and turned to look at him. Hiiro leaned forward and lightly kissed her. Usagi didn't reply. She merely went back to reading the text book. Usagi finished up reading the chapter and closed the book shut and set it on the floor. She turned to Hiiro and gave him a kiss. Usagi laughed a little. 

The boy ran his hand through his hair and looked up as someone knocked on the door. He let go of the girl to get up. When he opened the door, Quatre was on the other side. "Hello Hiiro. Would you and Usagi like to eat dinner with me and Duo because I cooked too much and I though you guys might want some."

(ugh world is blurry I'm so tired.) Hiiro glanced back at Usagi. The girl nodded and put on her shoes. Hiiro did likewise and waited for Usagi outside. He closed the door behind her and locked it. The two followed Quatre to the dorm next door. Duo heartily greeted them with a 'hey there babe,' to Usagi and a, 'hey ya buddy,' to Hiiro. Everyone gathered around the table and sat down. Everyone began to eat Quatre's cooking. 

"Hey Quatre this is good. It's even better than my mom's cooking," Usagi said in between bites. 

"My older sister taught me to," he replied filling up Usagi's plate with more food. 

Duo bursted out laughing. Usagi looked at him confused. "What's so funny?" she asked confused. She looked at Quatre. "What's he laughing at?"

Duo stopped laughing and went back to eating. Usagi kept her eyes on the braided pilot. Finally he looked up again. "Quatre has twenty nine older sisters." He let out a chuckle and continued eating. "and he's the youngest of them all."

"Oh…." Usagi finished off her plate and pushed it to the center of the table. "Where's Wufei and Trowa?" she asked again innocently. 

Hiiro and Duo glanced at each other and then they looked at Quatre. Everyone except Usagi exchanged glanced until Usagi stood up waiting for a reply. Hiiro looked at her. "Usagi, don't worry about them. They'll be back tomorrow." Usagi pondered this for a moment and nodded. She accepted it. Duo let out a small sigh. Usagi looked back at them. "I'm going to take a walk." She opened up the door and disappeared. 

Hiiro watched her go. "We'll have to tell her sometime soon," he sat back in his chair.

Duo nodded. "Yeah, we can't keep her in the dark but we can't tell her really. Dr. J would be pissed. But I mean if Ririna knows then Usagi should too," Duo propped his feet up on the table. Quatre nodded. He got up to put some of the dishes in the sink. 

"I'll follow her around just in case one of those ghosts decide to visit once more."

Usagi at quietly on the beach letting the wind rustle her hair. She sighed. They were keeping something from her. She knew they were but she didn't want to demand for answers, they might leave her. Usagi sighed. She had no other friends nor did anyone who cared to befriend her. '_I feel so lonely sometimes like something that is suppose to be here isn't.' _Usagi turned her attention to the salty waves that turned golden in the setting sunlight. 

Her thoughts turned to that man who was in her room one night, He looked strangely familiar and yet so different. It was something she had never seen before. Ghosts who claimed it was their duty to protect her. Why me? Usagi tossed a pebble into the waves.

"Usagi that hurts you know, me being the sea and all." Usagi turned around. There was a woman in her twenties with sea green hair looking back at her. She was dressed in a green blue dress that matched her hair. She wore shoes that matched her simple dress. The woman turned and disappeared. Usagi shook her head. She must have been hallucinating. 

Usagi got up and began walking down the path. There were a few students that were walking down the paths with their sweethearts or dogs. Usagi however was alone. "Hey you look lonely koneko." Usagi froze at the nick name. The voice was so familiar. So calming and yet confusing. She turned. There was a man standing there with whitish blond hair. The woman with sea green hair was standing beside him. "Serenity-hime…do you remember us?"

The silvery blond shook her head. More ghosts. She wasn't afraid though. "I was kind of expecting that from the look you gave me back at the beach," the sea green replied. 

"I'm ready," Usagi nodded. The two transformed into their fuku. The blond was actually a girl but Usagi didn't reveal her surprise. The sea green haired girl wore a fuku with green and blue as the main colors. The other had blue and yellow as the main colors. "Uranus and Neptune, the wind and the sea, Michiru and Haruka, senshi sworn to protect the planet from afar."

"Koneko," Uranus had her sword out. She gently laid her hand with the sword in it on top of her head. She was careful that the blade didn't touch her hair. Neptune held her mirror out so Usagi could take it. The girl did but Neptune didn't let go of it. A strong wind began to blow about the three.

_Why! Why Haruka, why did you do that to Hotaru?_

_ _

_Princess I can see danger._

_ _

_Michiru, can you teach me the violin?_

_ _

_Haruka san, Michiru san, WHY?_

_ _

_Yes you're right. I am queen but I still have to watch over Chibi Usa._

_ _

_NO! Haruka, Michiru…why? Why must we all die again?_

_ _

_The holy grail._

_ _

_Oh kami sama….no don't DIE! Don't leave me alone….don't leave me again. Why must I suffer cruel torture once more. _

_ _

Usagi looked up. Haruka and Michiru were gone. It was raining again. The rain came down pouring. Usagi stood up and began trudging back to her dorm. She was alone on the path when she was covered from the rain. It was Quatre holding an umbrella. "Thank you Quatre," Usagi whispered softly as she continued on her way. Quatre merely shrugged and walked along side of her. The girl was wet from the torrential rain. It was amazing to her that the umbrella didn't break.

Quatre had gently put his arm around Usagi so he could fit under the umbrella too. The rain had slowed to a gentle patter but still refused to give up. When they reached the main building for the dorm it changed to a small drizzle. Usagi looked back behind her to see Sailor Uranus and Neptune looking back at her. They turned and disappeared into the forming fog. Usagi followed Quatre as they walked up the first flight of stairs to their dorms. 

The boy waited as Usagi fumbled to pull out the key to open the door. When she opened it she turned back to look at Quatre. "Thank you," with that she disappeared into the dorm and closed the door. Quatre sighed and walked back to his own dorm. More ghosts, what did it all mean? 

Usagi turned around to see Hiiro standing there waiting for her. He walked over to her and watched her for a minute before he turned away. "What happened, you're wet."

The girl nodded in reply. "Yes I am Captain obvious," Usagi laughed a little though she was shaken a little from the ghosts. Hiiro noticed her shaky laugh but said nothing. "If you didn't notice it is raining." Usagi turned and walked into the hallway. She started walking down to her room. She opened the linen closet and pulled out a towel. When she turned back around, Hiiro grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her to him. Usagi was slightly surprise but the girl didn't say anything. He gently kissed her forehead. Usagi rested her head on Hiiro's shoulder and didn't say anything. Hiiro kissed her quickly before he released her and went into his room.

The golden haired girl watched him go before she sighed and went into her own room. Usagi took off her wet clothing and threw them into a heap on the floor. She dried herself off with the towel and put on her pajamas. She grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper. She drew herself as she saw in the visions that each senshi had given her so far. She wore a long white dress. She held it out in one hand so the fabric was straight. Slightly below her shoulders she had a puff of fabric that was swirled. Her hair was still done up in odangos. Usagi sighed. She looked so much older than she really was. She looked out the window. It was very dark out and it was still raining. "Usa." The girl turned to see Hiiro standing in her doorway. 

Usagi set her arms on the table and looked at the pilot. "Yes Hiiro?" she asked slightly curious. 

He opened his mouth to say something but he shook his head slightly. "It was nothing. Good night Usa."

Usagi watched him go. She closed her eyes. There was so much Hiiro wanted to saw but no matter how courageous he was, he couldn't say them.

A dark green haired woman stood by the Time Gate. She could see the Senshi sitting not to far away looking into a mirror like object, watching the princess. Setsuna could see her without the mirror. She was gifted with the ability to watch in her mind at all times. She was worried. She had seen that bastard Mamoru visit Usagi. He was going to hurt her again. But in a way Setsuna knew that the pilots would protect her. 

"Setsuna san, don't you think it's time that we go?"

"Yeah Usagi is our princess too, you can't keep us from her."

"It's only fair since Haruka and Michiru went too. Anyways who knows what Usagi would do she's so ditzy sometimes."

Setsuna laughed a little. "Sure why not." She sighed. "I'll be going too soon I hope. Mamoru will be paying her a visit so look out Senshi."

"Don't worry, we'll be careful."

Setsuna nodded and the three disappeared. It was only a matter of time before the danger would arrive.

_Usagi chan!_

_ _

_Thank you Usagi, I don't think my cookies are that good._

_ _

_USAGI! Lay off my MANGA!_

_ _

_More like this, this is a two. Times this it would be fourteen. Get it?_

_ _

_Usagi look more tea!_

_ _

_TO protect important people._

_ _

_Please protect Usagi chan._

_ _

_Be strong Usagi._

_ _

Usagi sat up in her bed. She glanced at the clock. It read 3:23 am. She climbed out of the bed and opened her door. She walked into Hiiro's room. She could tell that the sleeping lump on his bed was him. Hiiro had the sheets wrapped firmly around him. Usagi smiled a little and walked over to the bed. She pulled the sheets aside and Hiiro woke up. He looked at the girl. She stood there by his bed looking at him, his sheet in one hand. She finished pulling the sheet aside and began to climb into the bed. Hiiro scooted over to one side to let her in. 

"Bad dream?" he asked as he pulled her closer to him. Usagi nodded. She felt herself drifting off to sleep. Hiiro kissed her gently. "Call me selfish but I love it when you have bad dreams, I want you to stay near me."

Usagi smiled. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. '_In a way Hiiro, I'm glad that you're here in case I need you.' _

A dark shadow growled in its throat before it turned away.

Three other shadows from across the room eyes the other shadow. 

"Usagi chan, we'll protect you though we are dead."

"Mars, I thought you hated Usagi," someone laughed.

"She's grown up a little, I'm glad."

"Same, and she can cook too."

"Usagi chan…we'll watch over you too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah…next chapter done. I'm so glad you guys like it. I'm trying to stay in a good writing mood so I can write for you. As always, review! Oh Sometimes I miss somethings when I reread it so it may be messed up at some points. REVIEW! Please tell your friends about my story. I would like it if more people read my story and if I got more review so I know how good I'm doing so far. Like I said REVIEW!

__

_ _

_ _


	5. Wind, Fire, Ice Form the Light

Waiting in the Tears of the Moon

Silver: Yawn…again. It's 11:48 pm. Me being the psycho is working late at night once more. Gosh last night when I finally finished the fourth chapter I was dead and I woke up at like 12 pm. It was fun though. But now…I don't know if I'll be able to make it to school on Tuesday if I work late tomorrow on this. I'm so excited summer is coming. I can cram writing on this. My dad's laptop will be my new best friend. I'll take it to my aunt's house and work on it there. Tehehe! Now presenting…. 

Waiting in the Tears of the Moon

Chapter 5

Wind, Fire, Ice Form the Light

Usagi sat on a chair looking out the balcony at the falling rain. No ghosts had decided to visit her for the last several days. She was glad. Even though she was ready if they did decide to come…she wasn't ready still. She could hear Hiiro cooking in the kitchen. It was his turn to cook toady. Usagi watched as the falling rain fell into the puddles of water on the balcony. It dripped off the railing and fell off the roof. She listened to the falling drops of water mix with the clanging of pots. "Usa, lunch is almost ready," Hiiro called from the kitchen. Usagi got out of the chair and walked over to the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Hiiro and rested her head on his shoulder. Hiiro struggled to finish cooking the noodles he was making. After a while Hiiro did manage and poured the noodles into two bowls. Usagi clung to the pilot as he tried to set the table. "Usa," Hiiro smirked a little, the best he could do at smiling. "You can let go now."

The golden haired girl shook her head and clung to Hiiro like a little girl and her father. Hiiro sighed and gently pried her fingers off and sat down at the table. "Come on Usa you've got to be hungry."

Usagi sighed and pretended to sniffle as she walked over to the other side of the table to eat. Hiiro let out a chuckle and picked up his chopsticks and started eating his noodles. The girl who sat opposite of him demolished her meal in a few minutes and sat waiting for Hiiro to finish. She sighed and got up. "I'm going to do something in my room okay?" Usagi wasn't really asking, more like telling. The girl got up and walked to her room. Hiiro shrugged and finished eating his noodles. It was strange how in about one week that girl had gotten so many emotions out of him. He smiled a little, he was happy in a way. Usagi let out a small screech of happiness mixed with excitement and ran back down the hall to where Hiiro was eating. 

The pilot looked up as Usagi came running out and she immediately jumped into his arms. Behind her stood a ghost. She was dressed in a red and purple fuku. Amazingly she had ran down the hall chasing Usagi in red heels. "Usagi!" she scolded with a teasing tone. "What did Lady Serenity tell you about running around?"

"Usagi!" A girl with brown wavy hair pulled back into a pony tail walked out of the kitchen carrying a plate of cookies. "Going back to earth ne?"

The girl that came out of the kitchen had a green and pink fuku. She smiled. "Usagi…come on read this book." The former princess looked at the couch to see a girl with short blue hair looking at her. She had a blue fuku. 

Usagi felt Hiiro's arms tighten around her a little. He seemed to be clenching her as a boy would a teddy bear he refused to give up. "Hiiro it's all right. They're my friends even though I don't remember them." Hiiro relaxed a little though he didn't let go of her. Usagi pecked Hiiro lightly on the check and squirmed her way out of Hiiro's grasp. "So you three must be…Mars, Jupiter, and Pluto? Or is it Mercury instead?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi no need for those names. You remember us well enough right?" The blue haired girl replied with a laugh. "Sailor Mercury, Senshi of Water and Ice, Asian beauty of water, Mizuno Ami!"

The girl with dark purple hair and wore high heels smiled. "Usagi you never grow up do you. I am Sailor Mars, Senshi of Fire, Spirit of fire, Hino Rei."

The brunette smiled. "That leaves me." The girl held out the plate of cookies. "cookies Usagi? Hiiro?" she giggled. "Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of thunder, Sincerity of Wood, Kino Makoto." The three bowed. "Protectors of Serenity-hime."

Usagi didn't say anything. "Call upon the Ginzuishou Usagi," Mars tossed her hair away from her face. "Say Cosmos Crystal Moon Make Up. Go on Usagi. It makes our part a little easier on our brains."

"Cosmos Crystal Moon MAKE UP!" 

Usagi transformed into her own fuku. It was mainly white and on her forehead was a nine point star. Her odangos changed from their normal shape to that of a heart. She had long feather wings that knocked over a few glasses on the table. She had in the center a nine point star and wings coming from it to form what was on the other fuku a bow. Further down she had the same pattern with a ribbon hanging down. Here was the second spot where color was found besides the star and her sleeves. It was a rainbow. She had a tier in her hands and she brought it to her chest and her wings turned into a long white cloak that matched her white hair. Cosmos turned to Hiiro. 

"I remember."

Hiiro nodded. He got up from the table and immediately walked away. "Hiiro wait!" Cosmos cried but he disappeared into his room. Usagi turned to the other senshi. "Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu. But I have to go. How do I get out of it?"

Jupiter nodded understandingly. She opened her mouth but Mercury spoke up before she could. "Just think of yourself as normal." Usagi thought about it but a little too hard. Nonetheless she changed back into her normal outfit she was wearing earlier. "Usagi," Mercury called before she left the room. "Our job isn't done yet as our turn but when you're ready simply call us." The three Senshi smiled and then they faded away into the air.

Usagi turned and immediately ran down the hall. (sorrie to butt in but what time is it there? Don't be crazy like me and keep on writing at like 1:14 am) She knocked on Hiiro's door. There was no reply. She knocked again. She gave up on being civilized and turned the door knob. It was locked. "Hiiro please open the door! Don't leave me like this," she banged on the door. "Hiiro let me in."

"You don't need me anymore. I saw what you remembered…go back to your Mamo chan," Hiiro replied from his room. 

Usagi banged on the door once more. She banged harder more in pain that was inside of her that formed at his cold words. "Hiiro open the door. Please let me talk to you…I…" Usagi stopped. '_I…what? What was I going to say? I love him? No that wasn't right. Hiiro please open the door! But…if Hiiro. He knows what he wants.' _She took a breath and turned away. "If you say I don't need you anymore then I'll leave you alone. Just please talk to me again." Usagi walked back down the hall and opened the door to leave.

Hiiro sat alone on his bed. Something was burning his eyes. '_How cold can I be? Usagi was the kindest person I have ever met in my life but…she doesn't care about me. No one does. I'm just the Perfect Soldier. I have no emotions. I don't care about anyone…I probably care about Duo more than I do Usagi. I have no emotions.' _Hiiro's body contradicted him and a tear slipped from his eyes.

Usagi stood outside Trowa and Wufei's dorm. She knocked on the door again. Duo and Quatre must have been out because they didn't reply to her knocking. Finally the door opened and she was met face to face with Wufei. "What do you want weak onna?" he asked.

"I'm not hear to talk to you," Usagi nearly shouted. It startled Wufei enough that he stepped back. Usagi wasted no time walking into the room. Trowa was already up at the sound of her voice. Usagi was about to walk to the couch when she collapsed on the floor crying. Trowa knelt by the sobbing girl. '_Why was it me? Why did I have to be that queen. I want to be normal. Anyone who I love always leaves me. They disappear leaving me alone. Why do I have to live a cursed live? Mama help me.'_

_ _

"Usagi are you all right?" Trowa asked. Usagi shook her head. The boy nodded a little. 

"Serenity hime," a voice called.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Usagi shouted. "My life has been ruined enough already has it not? My family is dead and all you care about is reviving my powers! Leave me alone already." Usagi froze at the sight of the person it really was. "Gomen ne Chibi Usa."

The once pink haired little girl smiled a little. She had her own fuku that was colored mainly in white, silver, and gold. "Diajoobu Usagi mama." She knelt down beside the confused Trowa. 

"SHAMEFUL!" Wufei yelled before he disappeared into his room.

"Trowa thank you for watching over my mother. Usagi the reason why we are awakening your powers is because that bastard not even worth calling a father didn't die. He never did. After you died he used the golden crystal to preserve his life longer. He's back to get you Usagi. He prevented the rest of the senshi from being reborn already and you must protect yourself. Don't call me chibi Usa any more mama. You know you can call me Serenity now," the girl replied. 

"Serenity…gomen ne."

"mama…Pluto is telling me that I'm staying too long. I have to go," Chibi Usa stood up. "Everything will be all right."

Chibi Usa faded away. Trowa looked at Usagi. "Would you explain?" he asked. He helped Usagi up so she could sit on the couch. The girl sat down.   
  


"It's a long story but now would be better than never."

*~*~

It starts off over I guess about nine thousand years ago. I was the princess of the moon then. That's why all the senshi call me Serenity-hime. My real name of course then was Serenity. My mother's name was Serenity and so forth. Well one day I met and fell in love with this prince. The prince of earth. His name was Endymion. I regret it now but it's too late. My mother ordered for a wedding right away since I said I love him. But I found out too late that he killed my father and he was talking to his servant that he only said he loved me for the power and a long life. I said that I didn't want to get married but it was too late. I guess I could say much to my blessing Queen Matalia attacked our kingdom and I was slain. But it onlygot worse.

I was reborn about two thousand years later. I lived a pretty basic life for that time in the world. But I met this black cat one day. She gave me the power to transform and I spent to next two thousand years of my life fighting. I saved my friends, killed people, saved the world all in secret. Until after one battle where everyone had fallen to protect me. The fighting slowed and I took up the role of queen of the world…married to Mamoru the reincarnation of Endymion. We had a child named Serenity but nicknamed Chibi Usa. 

One day the peace was ruined by someone called Antonio Verde. He had odd ways of killing off the world slowly. But the point is one day my senshi and I stepped in. He killed everyone. I sent Chibi Usa away on Pegasus but he killed them and….everyone. I thought he killed Mamoru too. But in my misery I defeated him and killed myself. The earth was left in whatever ruins and the people rebuilt everything starting a new world.

I was reborn in this time once more. Luna, the cat I met in my previous rebirth was suppose to come and start my powers but someone intervened and killed her. I don't know much but I grew up normally. One day though someone came to my house during our family reunion for that year when I was ten. He killed everyone save me. I don't know why though. My aunt here on earth somewhere sent me here. 

The senshi have been trying to revive my powers so I can protect myself without their help. They have always helped me in my past life but…the point is that there is some sort of danger after me. I think it maybe the person who killed my family earlier but…I'm not sure.

*~*~

"I must be boring you to death," Usagi smiled a little.

"No not at all, It is very interesting," Trowa replied. He was happy in a way that Usagi trusted him enough to tell him everything. 

"Hiiro saw everything though. He thinks that I think of him as a replacement for Mamoru but he isn't. At least I don't think of it that way. When I transformed he saw all my memories. I want to talk to him but he won't talk to me," Usagi felt a tear run off her face. She quickly brushed it away. 

_Usagi!_

_ _

_Sailor Cosmos!_

_ _

_Look out!_

_ _

Usagi jumped up and out of the way as something came running through where she was sitting on the couch. Trowa had his gun out and ready to shoot. "Cosmos Crystal Power Make Up!" Usagi transformed and had her tier out as the monster jumped up to bite her. It grabbed the object instead. Usagi kicked it with her heels. It let out a whine like a dog. Trowa shot his gun. Wufei came running out of his room with his katana at the noise from the gun.He struck the monster with the katana. Cosmos spun around as it leapt out at her. Her foot connected with its jaw and it was followed by a wack from her tier. 

_Cosmos' Light!_

_ _

"Cosmos' Light!" Cosmos cried out and her tier pulled away from her as if it had a life of its own. A bright light shined from the top of it shot out at the monster. The monster was incinerated and disappeared. Usagi untransformed from her fuku not at all comfortable with the outfit. 

"weak onna," Wufei muttered. Even though she was a weak onna she still possessed power he respected. Before he caught himself Wufei bowed to the girl. She looked at him surprised. "You posses strength." With that Wufei turned and disappeared once more. 

Usagi watched him go. Her hair finally returned back to its normal color. Although her clothing changed almost instantly her hair didn't. She turned to Trowa. "Thank you for listening to my story. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Not at all, I have ears for a reason," Trowa replied.

Usagi turned and saw herself to the door. "Thank you," with that she turned around and left their dorm. Usagi walked down two doors and pulled out her key to open the door. She turned around as she noticed someone behind her. It was another girl about her age. She had blond hair that was put up in an odd style, well perhaps not as her own but Usagi still found it kind of odd. It was like Minako but it didn't quite suit thegirl. "May I help you?" Usagi asked. As she opened the door for herself.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

'_Oh god, I know a lot of blonds who aren't dumb but here is one who is D-U-M-B.' _Usagi sighed slightly. "I'm going into my dorm, what about you?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Hiiro," she replied.

"Oh?" Usagi raised an eyebrow. Really she was not in the mood to talk to anyone. She thought of the best excuse she could. "Who's Hiiro?" she finally spitted out. Oh that was dumb.

"You mean this isn't his dorm?" the girl asked. "Well I'm Ririna Peacecraft."

"That's nice. Listen lady, I gotta go to the potty now so excuse me," Usagi ran as fast as she could into the dorm and closed the door behind herself. She sighed. That was lame too. Usagi walked down the hall was about to go into her room when she stopped in front of Hiiro's door. She knocked on it. There was no reply. She reached and to turned the doorknob. Much to her surprise it was unlocked. She stepped into it. The silvery blond noticed Hiiro standing with his back to her. He was facing the window. "Hiiro," she whispered softly. She immediately walked to him. Usagi saw that he had tears rolling down his face silently. 

"Oh god Hiiro I'm so sorry," Usagi cried and flung her arms around him letting her own tears falling on her own face. Hiiro looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. 

"Usa," Hiiro whispered softly. Usagi merely nodded. Her face was buried in his shirt. "I don't know why an angel like you would grace a bastard like me with your light. Why do you do this to me?" he asked. He knelt down and shook the girl. "WHY?" he demanded. Usagi didn't reply. She knelt down in front of Hiiro. "Why do you give me more emotions? Why do you do this to me? This pain that only you could have caused. This burning inside of me…why?" 

Usagi didn't reply. She merely casted her eyes down. Hiiro pulled her to him and kissed her. It started off fierce and in a way unforgiving. But he eased up on her after a few minutes. Usagi kissed him back with tears of her own streaming down her face. Hiiro pulled away for a moment. "Why do you make me love you?" he asked. Usagi didn't say anything for she was stunned. 

The girl finally pulled away. "Why do you make me love you?" she asked. Hiiro didn't move for a moment. He was thinking of the best reaction…there was none. Hiiro pulled the girl back to him and kissed her again. It was the only thing he could think of doing. The only thing he ever wanted to do for the rest of his life. As long as Usagi was with him…he could brave any storm, fight any battle, or walk through a wall of thorns…just for her.

"Hiiro?" Usagi asked softly.

"Hn?"

"What is true love?" 

"I want to ask you that myself."

Pluto closed her eyes and smiled. Usagi had finally found someone to love besides Mamoru. Setsuna sighed. There was more to come…more….so much more. She knew it. This was only the beginning to a long hard battle. She had to warn her. "It's my turn now." Setsuna took a breath. "I'm ready."

_Small Lady!_

_ _

_Serenity-hime._

_ _

_LOOK OUT USAGI!  
  
_

_It's all right._

_ _

_If I can meet the Messiah._

_ _

_Dead Scream!_

_ _

_My father hear me! Strike my staff and open this gate in the name of Pluto!_

_ _

_It's a taboo._

_ _

"Hn…this will prove difficult. Perhaps a little brainwashing."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah…I'm done. It is 2:43 am. Everyone in my house is asleep. I don't know why I'm not but I did two chapters in a little more then 24 hours. I'm doing good. But people please realize I am a human being not some super charged energizer bunny. I'll get the next chapter out soon. Promise. (soon on my terms.) The only thing that keeps me awake is Tchaikovsky's wonderful violin concerto in D major. Oh I love that piece. Sorry I play violin. Well okay people good night.


	6. Only Time Can Tell

Waiting in the Tears of the Moon

Silver: Ahh…me being insane. The same morning I post chapter 6 I decide to keep on writing. It's 3:42 am and it is now May 28, 2001 in the wee hours of the morning. I'm a hazard to myself. I need to go potty, I'm living on iced tea, and I decide to write. Where are the brains in that? Don't look or ask me. Now you can call me insane or whatever in your reviews (I'm deemed stupid), just let me sleep when the time comes k? Now…(yawn)

(you know scientific study shows that yawning is contagious. And what's sad is I'm talking about yawning (there goes another) as I yawn) presenting….

Waiting in the Tears of the Moon

Chapter 6

Only Time Can Tell

Usagi got up and walked over to Hiiro who was typing away on his lap top. She pulled the shirt that Hiiro had donned her tighter around her. She had been too lazy and too tired to get up and walk to her room to change into her pajamas. It was merely a white button down shirt that went over the outfit she had worn the whole day. (I'm trying to empathize that nothing happened that night 'k ppl?) "Hiiro what are you doing?" Usagi yawned (like me right now) and sat down in Hiiro's lap. The pilot kissed her forehead and forgot about what he was doing. Usagi looked at her watch, "Hiiro it's 3:48," Usagi rested her head on his shoulder once more. "Come on let's go back to sleep." 

The boy didn't say anything for a little bit. He nodded and began to sign out of everything he was on. He arrived at his email account. The last time he had checked his email was around two and here it was forty new messages, all from Ririna. He quickly deleted them all and went to shut down his lap top. Hiiro looked down to see Usagi sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Hiiro smiled a little and gently kissed her so not to wake the girl up. He picked her up and carried her back to the bed. He set her down in it and settled himself next to her. 

'Serenity-hime'  If I'm smart I can guess who you are. Pluto ne?  'Yes exactly princess. Senshi of time, Sailor Pluto, Momentary Dark King, Meiou Setsuna. Well the point is princess that he's coming for you. He as in Mamoru. Usagi please be careful. You know how to transform now so use it well.'  Yes Setsuna.  'I'm glad you found some you care about besides that bastard Mamoru'  PLUTO! Usagi couldn't help but laugh  'Gomen ne Usagi. Well I must go now. I'll visit you soon.'  Arigatoo Puu.  Hiiro woke up before Usagi did. He gently stroked her long silvery gold hair. She was still sleeping peacefully. Usagi laid with her head buried into his shirt and her arms around him clutching him as if he was a teddy bear. (I can just imagine a chibi Usagi hugging Hiiro in her sleep aww so Kawaii) She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. She was his angel. Hiiro sighed and unconsciously began to twirl her long hair around his finger. Usagi's odangos were out of shape and flopping loosely around. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Usagi awoke as Hiiro kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled. Hiiro let his mouth trail down a little so they met her lips. Usagi gently laid her head back down on his shoulder. (ugh me am sleepy. Me take break…back) She sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked as he laid his hand on the back of her head.

The girl closed her eyes. "Nothing," Usagi replied softly. "I just don't want to go to class tomorrow. I'm sleepy you see." Hiiro smiled and kissed her forehead once more. He was happy. He had experience more emotions in this past week then he had ever experienced in his life and all because of Usagi. His Usa. He pulled the girl closer to him. "Hiiro, I can't breathe," Usagi laughed a little. Hiiro smiled and let go of her a little. 

"Hii-RO! Usa-GI!" A voice yelled through the dorm. Usagi laughed and snuggled back against Hiiro. "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Hiiro put his hand behind Usagi's head and closed his eyes. The door opened up and like last week nearly fell off of its hinges as Duo walked into the room. "Ah there you are you two love birds, time for breakfast." Duo laughed a little, "So perfect soldier isn't so perfect after all. You still have emotions don't you Hiiro?"

The other pilot merely grunted. Usagi let a small giggle escape her mouth. Hiiro pulled the girl closer to him once more. "Ah what ever Hiiro, just hurry up, the food is getting cold." Duo left the room and went back to his own dorm. Usagi rolled out of the bed and fell onto the floor. She stood up and stretched a little. (That's how I get up sometimes) She left the room and went into her own. Usagi sighed. I am a little hungry.

The silvery blond girl sat on a bench by the path. The main biking and walking path. Hiiro sat next to her. The girl seemed to be waiting for something. Hiiro didn't ask about why. He knew that she was waiting for another ghost. The last one most likely. Hiiro took Usagi's and into his. Usagi turned to look at the pilot and smiled.Hiiro smiled back at her. She let a sigh escape her lips as the lights that lit the path during the dark night came on. Hiiro watched the girl. They had been sitting here for over an hour. They had watched the sun set and now the lights come on. When was this ghost going to appear?

As if on cue a tall woman walked down the path. She was dressed in her fuku of mainly dark green and maroon. Usagi stood up as she came to them. The senshi held out her time key as a signal for the girl to stop. Usagi nodded and took a step back. She sat back down onto the bench and waited for the solitary guardian to speak. "Serenity-hime, he's coming after you. You haven't fully awakened yet but your powers right now should be enough. Right now he is disguised as the new military organization as Reflection." Setsuna sifted her eyes to Hiiro for a moment before continuing. The pilot revealed no emotions of surprise and kept his face neutral. "I know Hiiro would want to kill me after I say this but Hiiro isn't it time to tell Usagi of who you and your friends are?" 

Usagi turned to glance at Hiiro. She didn't say anything. Hiiro kept his face neutral. "I will soon enough. I have enough information on Reflection thank you. I'll talk to Usagi later, You don't need to butt in."

"Hiiro," Usagi said softly. The pilot looked at her but she shook her head before he could say anything. "It's nothing. Thank you Pluto. I'll be going to soon. Tell minna I said hello." The solitary guardian nodded and turned and with her long dark green hair disappeared into the dark night. Usagi let out a sigh. She turned to Hiiro. "You know Hiiro, you didn't need to snap at Setsuna."

The pilot bent his head down alittle. "I'm sorry Usagi…it's just that she seemed to…I don't know." Hiiro sighed as he couldn't find the words to say what he thought. "Let's go back now." Hiiro stood up and took Usagi's hand in his and the two began to walk back to their dorm. Once Usagi got in she went straight to the kitchen. She began to eat a few cookies. Hiiro noticed something strange in the girls attitude. "Usagi is something wrong?" he asked. 

The silvery golden haired girl didn't reply. She shook her head and finished off the cookie she was eating. "I'm fine." Hiiro saw right through the lie. Her voice was shaking a little but nonetheless he nodded. "I'm going to sleep," Usagi quickly half walked half ran back to her room. Hiiro watched her go. 

"Usagi," he whispered under his breath.

The girl sat down on her bed and let the tears that were tucked away fall. "Minna….why did you all have to die? Why did you leave me alone?"

"Usagi-chan you aren't alone." Usagi looked up at the sound of a person's voice. She watched as Rei materialized and walked over to her. "You have Hiiro and you know that we're always here watching over you even though you can't see us." 

The former princess nodded. "Demo Hiiro hasn't told me everything about himself. It seems like he doesn't trust me." The girl sighed. "Rei-chan….where is minna?"

The princess of Mars though for a moment. "We're all at the time gate. We refused to go on to the afterlife without you Usagi. WE all promised you that no matter what we would watch over you in death or life. Think of us as your guardian angels…we still are here for you and Usagi," the senshi continued, "you do have Hiiro."

Usagi sighed and nodded. "Arigatoo Rei-chan. I'll be going to sleep now."

Hiiro stepped away from Usagi's door. He turned away and went into his own room. SO she thought that he didn't trust her. Hiiro sighed. He didn't know what to do. He would have to talk to the rest of the pilots but…not every one of them trusted her. He knew that even though Wufei respected her he didn't trust her still. Hiiro stopped. '_Do I trust her?' _

_Usako._

_ _

_Go away Mamoru…I don't care about you._

_ _

_Not your own husband?_

_ _

_No not at all…I never loved you and I can't believe I lied to myself because it was 'Destiny.'_

_ _

_But Usagi…you are my wife. I forbid you from seeing that other boy._

_ _

_You can't make me._

_ _

_Usagi stood rigid as his laughter echoed through her head. It seemed purely evil. _

_ _

_I know my ways Usagi….I know where you are you can't hide_

_ _

_The senshi will protect me!_

_ _

_Another laugh echoed through the air._

_ _

_They're dead Usagi. They're dead and you are mine. Not to add that other boy._

_ _

_You leave Hiiro alone!_

_ _

_Oh I will Usagi…I will._

_ _

Usagi woke up in a cold sweat. "Oh god…oh god…he can't do that." Usagi immediately got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. She washed her face off in cold water. She stood there for a few moments looking at her reflection. The memory of the dream began to haunt her once more. She could just imagine that bastard standing right behind her at this very moment. It sent shivers down her back. Usagi turned and started walking back to her room. She stopped in front of Hiiro's door and opened it. She could see the pilot sleeping in his bed.

The girl walked across the bare wooden floor to the bed. She pulled aside the covers and pushed Hiiro aside a little so she could sit down. Hiiro didn't stir the whole time. Usagi laid her head down on part of the pillow and drifted off to sleep. She prayed in her head that no one would haunt her dreams tonight and yet she knew that her prayer wouldn't be answered.

_Usako I'm glad you came back. _

_ _

_Leave me alone._

_ _

_You know I can't do that._

_ _

_I hate you._

_ _

_I know you do._

_ _

_Leave Hiiro alone. He's done nothing to you._

_ _

_Except kiss my wife._

_ _

_I'm not married to you anymore._

_ _

_You can think that all you want and it won't come true._

_ _

Usagi sat up quickly in the bed. She was once more in cold sweat. She noticed that Hiiro had his hand on her back and she let out a sigh of relief. "Usa it's all right," Hiiro gently kissed her forehead. Usagi buried her face into his shirt and cried into it. Hiiro brought his arms around the sobbing girl and pulled her closer to him. He wasn't sure why she was crying. He gently patted the back of her head to calm her but she kept on crying.

'_Oh thank god he's still here. I don't know what I would do if Hiiro was gone. I don't want to know what Mamoru intended for him.' _Usagi looked up at Hiiro once more. "Hiiro I'm scared. He's haunting my dreams now and he says that he's going to do something to me and…" Usagi let her voice trail off. Hiiro leaned over and kissed the girl to reassure her that nothing was going to happen. Usagi let the tears fade away. Hiiro held the girl to him until she fell asleep. '_You bastard, leave Usa alone.' _

Usagi sat quietly in class. Hiiro was holding her hand because he sat next to her. She still seemed scared from whatever dream she had last night. Hiiro glanced at the girl concerned. He could see past her that Duo was watching her with concern in his eyes too. Hiiro sighed. He wasn't sure what to do or what to tell the scared girl. Usagi closed her eyes.

When she opened them once more she could see the senshi standing around the room although it appeared that no one else saw them. "minna," she whispered. They all bowed to her and stood up straight. They all had their weapons out (if they had them) and stood as if they were waiting for something. Danger perhaps? Hiiro glanced at the girl and continued to pretend that he was paying attention to whatever the teacher was teaching. 

"Usagi," Mercury was knelt by her desk. "Be prepared to transform. Pluto has told us that he's coming."

Usagi looked at the senshi rigid. Duo looked at her as if she was crazy but she ignored him. "Why?" she whispered. "Where is she?"

Mercury bowed her head slightly. "She told me to apologize to you but she has to continue to guard the gate and…" Mercury stood up. She pulled out her computer and began to analyze their surroundings. "Someone's coming. Don't worry Usagi, we'll protect you, Chibi Usa too."

"Right here," the door to the classroom opened up and Ririna walked in. Behind her a guest.

Usagi immediately stood up and the senshi materialized so all could see. "Oh kami sama…" 

The guest smiled at her. "Usako." Mamoru immediately began to walk to her.

"Deep Submerge!" "Space Sword Blaster!" "Silent Wall Surprise!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Silver Moon Crystal Light!"

All the Senshi's attacks harmlessly bounced off of the shield Mamoru had around him…a gift from the golden crystal. He was about to grab Usagi's arm when Hiiro pushed the girl away from him and he was met with a barrel of a gun. "You think that will work?" Mamoru asked amused. What a fool. If the Senshi's attacks didn't work what made him think a worthless gun would?

"No…but I'll gladly die for her," Hiiro replied in a monotone voice. He didn't care as long as Usagi was safe. 

Mamoru was thrown to one side as Saturn's glaive went into his side and she brought the butt around to hit and trip him. "We'll never give up Serenity-hime!" Saturn let out a small scream as Mamoru grabbed her foot and tossed her backwards so she fell.

"Usagi don't transform!" Jupiter cried. 

Instead of transforming the girl reached for her gun that Hiiro had given to her. "Omae o Korosu!" she yelled and a shot rang off. Much to Usagi's dismay…he was still standing and not at all wounded. 

"I've been waiting for this moment Usako," Mamoru reached out and grabbed her arm. Triumph written all over his face, his goal was accomplished. Usagi was back under his control. A little bit of this a little bit of that she would totally forget that Hiiro bastard that took her away. He smirked. She was his once more. 

"NO!" Hiiro did his best to kick Mamoru but he bounced harmlessly off the shield.

"USAGI!" The senshi cried out helplessly for Mamoru had restrained them in their places. Uranus slammed her fist into the floor in anger and defeat. They had failed the princess once more. Please let her survive and live this time.

Mamoru laughed. "Usagi any last words before you forget everything?" he asked as he twisted her arm around. 

"Hiiro gomen ne," Usagi whispered, "I'm sorry we ever met."

"No Usa!" Hiiro reached out to the girl but Mamoru kicked his hand away from her. Usagi let out a small whimper. Mamoru was holding her tightly so she couldn't move. She could feel the tears welding up in her eyes. 

Mamoru smiled, satisfied with the look on Hiiro's face. "Let's go my wife." With that he turned and disappeared dragging Usagi behind him. "HIIRO!" she cried and was pulled away into the darkness. The senshi were released from their places and fell to the ground. 

Saturn was the first one next to Hiiro. "It'll be all right. We'll protect Usagi and we'll help you get her back."

Hiiro felt tears weld up in his eyes. If only…if only I wasn't so weak.

_Hiiro forgive me….I love you._

_ _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ahh…done this chapter. Oh I know it…well maybe. The flames are going to fly now and all but sorrie. Next chapter will be out soon. Oh yeah I have a pic I made for the story. If you want to see it (it's too big to be put up as my pic) email me and I'll send it too you or IM me 'k? Next chapter will be out soon or should I make you wait…well I'll think about it. I have to work on my other stories or….Oh damn it all to hell. I'll think of something.


	7. If We Wanted Death, Why Do We Want Life?

Waiting in the Tears of the Moon

Silver: Sigh…I'm bad at cruel and unusual torture. I gotta work on it. I have to make you guys wait more. Well anyways I'm advertising my friend's story I repeat MY FRIEND'S Story not mine. It's really good. I repeat MY **FRIEND'S** STORY. Sorry it was fun though. I'm a bad salesman. It's called Pawn of the Devil and it is a Sailor Moon story and if you like this one I think you will like hers. I loved it. In my opinion it's as good as D-chan or some untouchable wonderful writer with 583 or some big number reviews. So tell your friends about it. 

Oh wow. It's amazing it's 7:33pm ! I'm not some insane person trying to stay up late (yet). Screw the science test tomorrow…Screw school. I wanna finish this chapter. Well here we are…the next chapter of… 

Waiting in the Tears of the Moon

Chapter 7 (I made it this far)

If We Wanted Death Why do We Want Life?

Hiiro sat quietly and alone on his bed. The other Gundam pilots were wandering around somewhere in the dorm. He didn't care…Usagi was gone. His tenshi…taken away by that kusoyaro. God he missed her. She was right there. She was crying for him to save her from that kusoyaro and he couldn't save her. She was gone. He words echoed in Hiiro's head. '_I'm a weak bastard.' _Hiiro closed his eyes again. He could feel the tears that were welded up inside of him falling. God he wanted her back. '_Usagi I'll do anything I can to save you.' _Hiiro ran his fist to the wall. '_If only I wasn't so weak._'

"Hiiro you can't blame yourself for Usagi getting kidnapped," a senshi said. She materialized and was standing near the door.

The pilot glared at the senshi. "What would you know? You were all selfish…all you wanted was her to die so you could be reborn. You didn't give a damn about what 

SHE wanted. You didn't care about what Usagi wanted. You only cared for her when her life was in danger," Hiiro spat. 

Hotaru stood there. She didn't say anything. He had a point. They were waiting for her to die so they could be reborn. That didn't mean though that they wanted her to die, the senshi wanted to protect her still. She let a small sigh escape from her lips. She fingered her glaive thinking of what to say…What to do. She thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "Hiiro…to prove you wrong we'll help you save her. We don't want her to die anymore…we'll do anything to save our princess." The girl disappeared back into the air.

Hiiro looked at his hand. It was shaking uncontrollably. '_Usagi…if I could speak to you for thirty seconds, I know what I would say. I love you.' _

Duo stood pacing around the kitchen. He was bored. Not only that but Hiiro was really out of it. Duo stopped pacing. Well he didn't blame him. Duo partially blamed himself. He did nothing to help Hiiro, help Usagi, except for stare at the bastard. And poor Usagi and Hiiro, they were suffering alone without each other. Duo thought for a moment. '_Maybe I should cheer up Hiiro…but he probably doesn't want to see my braided face right now. The hell to what he thinks!'_ The braided pilot stormed out of the kitchen and went straight to Hiiro's room. Quatre turned to watch him go and sighed as he popped a chip into his mouth. 

"Where's Maxwell going?" Wufei asked not taking his eyes off the cartoon they were watching. 

"Probably to bug Hiiro," Trowa replied. He checked his bangs for a moment to make sure they looked 'okay'. (but they're always perfect in the same spot everyday day in day out…oh I'm rambling…sorry.)

Hiiro looked up as the door to his room opened. He turned away. "What do you want Maxwell?" he asked, hate and annoyance oozing in his voice. Duo took a step back at the tone. He looked around and uneasily walked over to a chair and sat down. 

"It's about Usagi," Duo tossed his braid over his shoulder for a moment before continuing. "Man you can't blame yourself for Usagi getting kidnapped!" Hiiro barely shifted his eyes to look at the braided boy. "I mean I blame myself too. I was right there and all I did was stare….I was so damn weak." The Prussian eyed boy arched an eye brow. "God Hiiro I know what it's like to kiss her. She's a damn angel and she's your damn angel…but why us? Why did she grace us with her holy light. We're all just a bunch of damn killers."

Hiiro didn't say anything. "Hiiro…you gotta understand man that you're not the only one suffering. God she had to befriend us all didn't she. Even Trowa's all depressed and all. But Hiiro, don't do anything stupid and don't do anything without me. I wanna go save her too. I want to be hero boy too." Duo paused. "Well hope you feel better buddy," Duo opened the door and left. Hiiro watched him go. He looked back at his hand. '_Usagi why did you grace a bastard like me with your love?'_

_ _

Usagi sat on her bed. She was alone and she was glad. She didn't want to be anywhere near Mamoru. She felt a tear roll from her eyes. '_I have to get out of here…but how?_' Usagi brought her legs up onto the bed. She wasn't dressed in the school uniform anymore. Some servant of Mamoru had given her a long black dress. It was quiet lovely if she wasn't in this hell hole. Usagi laid her head back down on the pillow. '_Hiiro…'_ She felt tears burning in her eyes. The girl quickly wiped them away as she heard footsteps coming towards her. 

The pure blue eyed girl froze as she heard them come closer. She wanted to scream as she felt a warm breath against her ear. "Usako…" She screamed as Mamoru began to nibble on her ear. The silvery blond jumped up and spun around. She slapped the man with all her might. Mamoru recoiled back holding his hand to his face. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he roared at her. Usagi ignored him, she was furious. She brought back her fist and slammed it into his face and busted his lip. Mamoru growled and grabbed her hand before it could connect with his face again. He held it in a vise like grip that nearly crushed her hand.

Usagi didn't cry or whimper. She looked at him with flames still sitting in her once beautiful eyes. He released her hand and stepped back. Only to be met with a heel in that place where it hurts. Mamoru doubled over holding that special spot. "WHY YOU!" he roared. Usagi jumped nimbly out of his way and the man fell into a heap on the floor. "Cosmos Crystal Moon Make UP!" Cosmos took her tier and rammed the butt of it into his leg. She kicked him with her heels and spun around when he grabbed her right leg and pulled it out from under her. She let out a small shriek. Mamoru smirked and stood up once more. 

"You'll pay for what you've done Usagi," he looked at her. He was satisfied in the position she was in. Who was the last one to laugh? Mamoru looked at the girl…poor and helpless. He laughed and with that he turned and left. Cosmos sat down once more on the bed. She didn't cry. She was furious. The girl sighed taking deep breaths to calm herself. She got up from the bed and began to pace, her heels clicking on the floor. She froze as someone materialized in front of her. It was Neptune. 

"Serenity-hime," she bowed a little. Cosmos didn't say anything. "that was a nice fight. Don't worry Usagi, the gundam pilots are coming to help you. Hiiro misses you the most." She turned away. "Usagi you wouldn't believe how much he loves you." With that Neptune faded away into the air once more. 

Cosmos stared at where the senshi had disappeared. She felt a tear water from her eyes and slid down her face. '_He wouldn't know how much I love him…'_

Hiiro finally left his room for a moment. He went into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets to find some cookies. After a few minutes he pulled out a bag of cookies. Hiiro grabbed a cup from another cabinet and began to fill it with milk. He looked at it and set the carton of milk back into the fridge. He picked up the bag of cookies in one hand and the cup in the other and began to head back to his room. Someone's arm reached out and was set on his arm. Hiiro stopped to look to see who it belonged to. It was Wufei. 

"Hey Yui, it's not going to do Usagi any good if all you do is eat cookies and drink milk," with that he turned to sit back down on the couch. Hiiro looked at the three sitting on the couch and Quatre in a chair watching cartoons. He sighed and went back into his room. Hiiro sat down at his desk and opened up his laptop. He began to sign onto the web when Sailor Uranus appeared. 

"That won't be necessary," she leaned against the wall. Hiiro arched an eye brow slightly curious. "She's on the moon. More technically, she's in the moon base in the moon. It security here is a little relaxed. If you'd like…more as we would like to help you. We as in the senshi."

"If you wanted death earlier…why do you want Usagi to live now?" Hiiro asked. His voice revealed no emotions or his love for Usagi. 

Haruka didn't say anything for a moment. "She is out princess. We swore to protect her and we were wrong. She could still protect her. But Michiru saw how much she loves you." Hiiro's heart skipped a beat, '_She really loves me? Of course I find out too late. But I can't believe I've been so cruel to her…I wish I could comfort her again._' "And we'll do anything to make our princess happy."

Hiiro stood up, finishing the cookie he was eating. "So what's the plan?"

Pluto fingered her staff impatiently. '_Oh princess what have I done?' _She sighed. She couldn't think of a way to save her. Oh kami sama. Please let Usagi be all right. She must be suffering so much. Pluto began to pace. 

"Puu don't worry so much. Usagi-mama is strong," Chibi Usa materialized from the fog and landed on a cloud. "I mean she's lived this long right?"

"Yes but Small Lady…that last battle…you must not have seen it all."

~*~*

Yes Small Lady you might not remember. I was foolish. I saw the danger but I didn't think it was going to harm us and Star Tokyo. You know how Star Tokyo came after Crystal Tokyo with the nine pointed star after Cosmos was awakened. Anyways...I saw the danger but I didn't do anything. Queen Cosmos kept checking with me to see if there was any danger. She suspected that something was going to happen soon. But I…of course I, me being foolish didn't inform her. I thought I was wise. 

Then that bastard Mamoru turned on her. He had a man named Antonio Verde…he came from the past. A greedy power hungry man. He and Mamoru attacked Usagi. All the senshi…all of us, you remember, we all died.

And that was when she sent me away on Pegasus right?

Yes Small Lady. She sent you away right away when the danger first arrived. Then we all fell one by one. First it was Ami chan. Antonio Verde sent small creatures, not quite youmas but not humans. In a way they were like robots. They attacked Mercury first…and she died. We all fell one by one. First Ami chan, then Mako chan, Rei chan, Neptune, Uranus, Hotaru…you died first Small Lady.

That's when Queen Cosmos did the most unexpected thing…she killed herself. 

But I don't remember seeing any of this.

Small Lady, you died first. The very first. You were on Pegasus and a bomb or something came and killed you. I was devastated. So was Queen Cosmos. She screamed out in pain and defeat. She wanted to give up. Mamoru that bastard didn't even care that you died.

I wish I was able to do something to stop this.

It's not your fault Small Lady…It's my fault. I should have warned Queen Cosmos. But I was foolish. Now this is the price we must pay…all because of my stupid fault. I should have told her but…Small Lady, Uranus is back.

~*~*

Haruka materialized from the fog. She looked at the two. "I was talking to Usagi. Koneko says she's fine and she'll wait forever if she has to be saved. She told me that if that bastard touched her one more time she was going to unleash her full power." The three laughed slightly. "Though I told her that Hiiro was for sure that he wanted a piece to destroy himself. 

Chibi Usa stood up. She thought for a moment. She began to pace. She was the leader of this whole rescue thing. Well she was leading the senshi at least. Hotaru came out of the fog. "Chibi Usa…before we go…."

"NANI!" Chibi Usa spun around. The tone that Saturn used meant that there was bad news. The senshi of death bent her head slightly. "Gomen ne Chibi Usa…"

"Get your hands off of me!" Usagi screamed as she attempted to stall. "Let go!" she cried. '_Oh god Hiiro…what are they going to do to me.' _Usagi stopped walking forcing the guards to use more strength to drag her now. Usagi was still in her Cosmos form. They had stripped her of her tier though. She stomped on one of the guards foot. He cried out in pain and released her. Usagi sprinted away immediately. 

'_Oh where to go, where to go?' _Usagi ran blindly through the halls of the palace that was more like a base. She was lost already. A guard came flying out in front of her. She dodged him and ran to one side. She skidded to round a corner and she kept running. She saw some doors. She pushed herself harder and went through the doors.

"Ah, beautiful angel," Usagi could hear Mamoru laughing. She froze and immediately turned around to go back through the doors but they were locked. '_no, no, no, no….this can't be happening.' _"You saved us a lot of trouble by coming here faster."

Usagi banged on the door. "Rei chan! Hotaru chan! Minna! Hiiro!" she cried out trying her best to beat down the cold metal door as if she was a trapped rabbit. Mamoru laughed again and walked up behind her.

The man smirked. He kissed her ear. She let out a small scream and she tried to pull away. "There is no use fighting Usako…you are mine now and you always will be mine." Usagi let out a small whimper but she never gave up banging on the door. A plan began to form in her mind. It was small and she'll probably be injured more in the end but she didn't care

Cosmos son around and launched her fist into Mamoru's face. She brought her knee up causing him to double over holding that special place for the second time that day. She kicked him in the stomach. "Guards!" Mamoru yelled out. The door opened up and a man walked in. He had blond hair neatly slicked back and a fine mustache. He easily grabbed Usagi off of Mamoru. She kicked him one last time before she was too far away to do anything. Mamoru stood up and brushed himself off. "Thank you Verde."

The man smiled. "Any time Mamoru. Now let's get this machine started," Verde walked over to a control panel and typed a few things. "What do you want her to do Mamoru?" he asked. He checked a few meters and thought for a moment before he continued typing. He stopped and turned to the former king. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Mamoru smiled and kissed Usagi on the check. "I want her to love me and only me. She will obey every command of mine. She WILL NOT fight me. She WILL only think of me and only me." Usagi nearly cried out at that.

"What are you going to do to me?" Usagi whispered in fear. 

The two men looked at her. Mamoru smirked. "A little bit of brainwashing will reform you Usagi. Like I said, you will love only me from now on." Mamoru took her and roughly shoved her into a chair. Verde took a few things and strapped her down. They hooked up a few devices to her. Usagi was screaming the whole time. "Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!" the attack harmlessly bounced off of the shield that was still there. "KUSO!" the senshi cried out.

She charged at the two and kicked her heels out at them. Verde was unprotected from the foot and it skimmed his back. He turned around and glared at the ghost. She disappeared. When she reappeared she had her sword out and she severed the connections. Well at least a few. Mamoru casted a spell to restrain her. Venus cried out. Usagi screamed as another wired was connected to her. They flicked on the machine.

'_Hiiro forgive me…I still love you.' _

Usagi screamed as pain surge through her head and it continued to the rest of her body. Minako cried watching her princess suffer once more but she was powerless to stop them. She had failed again. '_Forgive us princess._' 

The pain stop and Usagi slumped forward in the chair. "Is she alive?" Mamoru asked.

Verde looked at the girl. He smiled. "She's fine," Verde turned away. "She should be getting up in a few minutes."

Usagi groaned a little and sat up. "Oh Mamoru…I've missed you!" Usagi pulled free from her restraints and threw her arms around the former king. He smirked. Everything was working just perfect. '_No! Stop Usagi!' _Minako began to cry…it was all over. Everything they had fought for was gone. '_NO USAGI!' _

'_Hiiro…I may never remember who I am.'_

_ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Silver: done done done! Yeppy yup yup! Ok people it's a reasonable time and I have school tomorrow 'k? So I'll post it at 10:42 pm and we'll see the results tomorrow after school! Oh yeah, I'm going to wait for 20 reviews before I continue…sorry to put you guys through more cruel and unusual torture but that's what I'm going to do. Nighty night!

__


	8. I Won't Believe

Waiting in the Moonlight

Silver: ah that was agood two day wait while I got those 20 reviews. In that time I got a break from this, I was able to form the next chapter of Crystal Dream. What a cheesy title. Anyways, school will be out for me in a week of stupid school days. I can't wait! I'm going to get busy writing and all. My dad is going to give me his really old laptop but I'm happy because it has word processing so I can write where ever I go! Uh…sorry. I'm going to as for a mere ten, **TEN**,reviews before I'll start on the next chapter ok. Not too hard. If everyone reviews for this one chapter that should be enough. 

Just wondering, do people care about title pics? I know I sat on my butt for awhile to do mine. Just curious. Just email me or say in your review if you want to see my title graphic. Don't forget to leave your email just in case. I mean how else would you get it besides IM. Well I'll shut up and here's the story…

Waiting in the Moonlight

Chapter 8

I Won't Believe

Hiiro stood sitting on what was once Usagi's bed. He had his head resting on the pillow. He breathed in the sent of what her hair had smelled like with whatever shampoo she used. It smelled like flower fields. Uranus was discussing with the senshi what to do. Hiiro didn't want to think, he only wanted to dream of his Usagi. He shook his head. He was useless like this but what else could he do. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as ten figures materialized. It was the senshi and Chibi Usa. This was the first time he saw her and much to his surprise, she looked more like Usagi than anything. 

The ten senshi bowed. Chibi Usa stepped forward. Hiiro noticed that even though they were ghosts, they looked paler than normal. But nonetheless they tried to look strong still. "The plan is set, we'll go on ahead now. We'll cause a distraction and you and your gundams can bust through with whatever you have." With that the senshi turned and faded away in the air. Hiiro got up and walked out into the living room where Wufei and Duo were fighting over the remote. They looked up as Hiiro walked in.

"I…er we have a mission. The doctors would care less about it but it's the most important thing to me. We're going to the moon to get Usagi back. I'll go alone if you all don't want to go," Hiiro waited for a reply. Duo stood up to signify he was going. Quatre was next. The innocent boy didn't know how anyone could leave a girl all alone there. Trowa stood up himself and walked over to small group. She had trusted him and she was counting on them to get her back safely. All eyes turned to Wufei. He seemed to think for a moment. He muttered something about, 'weak onna' and dragged himself over to where everyone else was. 

"All right," Hiiro paused. "We're going to get Usagi." Duo let out a cheer and ran right out the door. He didn't wait for anyone else. In about fifteen minutes the pilots were situated in their gundams and they took off to the moon. '_Usagi hold on,_' Hiiro thought as he gritted his teeth. '_I'll get you back…if it's the last thing I ever do._' 

Ririna stepped into the curtain doorway. She bowed a little. "King Endymion," she remained bowed. "What is our next move?" she asked. She waited for a reply. The 'pacifist' princess looked up. The self proclaimed king wasn't there. She looked around. He was no where to be seen. "Well damn that." She spun on her heels to walk around the base like castle. 

Mamoru smiled. Usagi would finally listen to him, do what he wanted to her without question. That Hiiro boy was out of her brain now. He watched as Usagi stared at him with blank eyes, typical since she was brain washed. Her eyes flickered showing that she still had some awareness of where, who, and what she was. Then her eyes changed back to normal. She spun around and caught Mamoru off guard and tossed a kick at his chin. Her heels skimmed the skin and he fell backwards a little. Verde looked up when he heard Mamoru hit the ground. 

Cosmos kicked out her foot and connected with that special spot for Mamoru for the…third time that day. (I think) She was about to drive her heel into his stomach when Verde pulled her away, kicking and screaming. He threw her roughly back into the chair. Mamoru sat up groaning a little in pain. He glared at Verde. "Don't hurt her too much. Cosmos sprung up while Verde was looking at Mamoru. She punched him in the face. Verde let out a small roar and forced her back into the chair. He smirked. Cosmos rammed her knee as hard as she could into his stomach.

While the Verde was holding his tummy, Cosmos jumped up and ran as fast as she could. She got to the door and pulled it opened. Cosmos was about to run when someone kicked her sending her flying back. Mamoru caught her as fast as he could and shoved her into the chair. Verde immediately began attaching Usagi back to the machine. "NO!" Cosmos screamed in vain. She struggled but Mamoru held her back. He grinned.

"So this is the bitch that was trying to take Hiiro away," Cosmos looked up as she saw Ririna walking towards them. She growled. "Hmm, amazing she's so weak."

"I doubt you could do much better," Cosmos tried desperately to kick Mamoru away. He was too closed and he had her legs pinned. Verde attached another connection to her head. He checked the meters and gages. Good everything was working. He pushed a button and flicked a switch and a soft humming was heard. Ririna laughed. She turned and stepped in front of Usagi. The senshi saw her vision blurring and she was quickly loosing consciousness.

"I'll tell Hiiro about you," Ririna whispered. She smirked and took a step back. Usagi felt the world spinning as words began to pound her mind. '_NO!'_ she screamed in her head. '_Oh god…I have to fight it!' _Cosmos tried to concentrate her powers to form a shield. Even though she was slipping away physically she wasn't mentally, yet. Cosmos concentrated. '_Ginzuishou, please help me.' _The princess envisioned the crystal glowing brightly, giving her power. (has anyone ever tired iced tea and like a non caffeinated drink like sprite or mist? It's good, sorrie) 

Cosmos let out a little cry and squeezed her eyes shut. (2:59 am) '_It's too powerful, I don't know if I'll be able to remember after this one. Minna, gomen ne.' _Everything Usagi remembered was erased and her past memories with Mamoru were replaced. Verde watched the emotions of struggle on the girl's face. She was a tough one to brainwash but all was good in the end.

Mamoru smirked and turned away. "Run that through her again to make sure it works. Now Ririna as payment for helping me earlier, I'll help you with your Hiiro problem. He most likely will be here soon so why don't we wait for Usagi to wake up once more and we can discuss this in full detail." Mamoru turned away laughing. This was by far going better than he had expected. Now so Ririna could take care of Hiiro….

_Hiiro I'll wait forever to see you again. I'll be waiting in the tears of the moon, forever._ __

Neptune and Uranus stood in the shadows. They had finished their part. Jupiter and Venus arrived next. Mars and Mercury, and finally Saturn and Chibi Usa. Setsuna looked at the program she had set up on a wall panel. She pressed a button. A window opened up and she could see the gundams, they were coming closer. She was sure they could see the base now. She pressed another button.

Hiiro glared at the base coming into view now. Usagi was there…with that bastard who took her away. He gritted his teeth and let out a yell and charged his gundam right at it. A large explosion was let out from the building. Fire erupted in a huge cloud. It leapt into the sky and quickly died away. Hiiro stopped his charge…most of the base was gone.Wufei was able to pull his gundam up beside Hiiro. The two watched the fire disappear.

The teenage boy went straight to anything that was left standing. The gundam landed with a heavy thud on a building that had been broken enough so he could get out into a hall. Hiiro jumped out of it and went straight into another hall. He could hear the other pilots coming down. Their own gundams made a loud thud as they touched the earth. He ran off and made a right turn at a fork. He stopped. The senshi were waiting. The ten of them stood in order of planets with Chibi Usa in the center.

Minako tossed Hiiro something. He caught it with ease. It was a map of what was left of the base. He looked up once more and they were gone. He heard the rest of the pilots come up behind him. He turned around. "Let's split into two groups," everyone nodded knowing that he was not in the mood to argue. "We'll look for Usagi. Duo and I will go in one group and the rest of you guys can be together." 

The Japanese boy didn't wait for anyone to say anything before he turned and went down a hall. Duo ran up to catch up with him. Hiiro pulled out his gun and stood at a corner. He heard foot steps ahead. Duo waited as Perfect Soldier listened closer. The two stepped around the corner as the footsteps neared. Two soldiers stared at the pilots dumbfounded. Hiiro let his gun shoot out. Duo did likewise and the two soldiers became bloodied corpses. Hiiro ignored the bodies and continued on his way. Duo stared at the unlucky soldiers and followed Hiiro. The Japanese boy reached into his pocket to pull out the map but it was gone. 

He sighed and continued down the hall. He listened waiting for someone at the corner. He spun around as he heard Duo's gun go off. Duo looked ahead to see another soldier meet his fate sooner. He shrugged and the two rounded the corner. Suddenly another bomb blew up and it rocked the base. Duo and Hiiro stepped into two doorways to avoid the soldiers that ran by to investigate. Duo had to admit, the sailor senshi were doing a good job. 

The two left their hiding places and continued down the hall. They reached an area where the base was destroyed. Across the way they saw someone disappear around the corner. Duo looked at the chasm before them. It was a beautiful white color that was undoubtedly the moon's interior surface. Merely looking at it was breath taking. Hiiro studied the area. There was a thin piece of rock that extended almost all the way across. Without hesitation he began to walk across it. Duo gulped as the pilot continued walking. 

Hiiro was out pretty far in the large chasm. He could barely see the bottom. He gritted his teeth, '_Usagi wait for me._' The Perfect Soldier reached near the end. He jumped across to the other side landing in tip top shape. 

Duo wasn't as brave. The self proclaimed Shinigami looked out nervously. He gulped and took a step onto the stone. He slowly inched his way across. Every so slowly. Hiiro became impatient. The pilot was almost at the end when he could hear the rock beginning to break. '_Damn, I didn't know I was THIS heavy._' Duo felt the rock tip. Hiiro looked at the Shinigami. He extended his hand so Duo could grasp it. Duo reached out and the rock snapped. 

Wufei muttered something about, 'weak onna,' once more. Trowa had his gun out and was peering around a corner. He rounded the corner, gun in hand. A lone, stupid soldier. Trowa fired off his gun and the three started down the corridor. They waited as they heard footsteps running. They ducked into the shadows watching Soldiers run by. An explosion rocked the base.

Quatre caught his breath at this small break. Soon they were on their way. They reached a portion where the corridor was broken. Around you could see the moon rock glistening in the lighting of the base. It was a tunnel like structure that led down and made a right at the end. Trowa looked at Quatre. Wufei didn't wait for them and charged straight down. Trowa and Quatre shrugged and followed. When they were about midway they looked up. It wasn't a tunnel. It was open high up. They continued walking. Wufei had out his katana, he didn't leave it at home for a minute. About midway they heard cracking. Wufei looked up to see bits of rock coming down.

The pilots noticed a long thin rock was breaking apart. If they didn't move they would be smack dab under it. Certain doom of course. The three broke into a run. They might not be able to make it. Trowa pulled ahead in front of the other two pilots. Wufei was catching up. Quatre lagged behind a little. Then he heard it crack and ran for his life. He could hear the rock tumbling at them. Trowa paused and grabbed Quatre's hand, pulling him along. The two hurriedly ran to the end of the corridor. Trowa released the other pilot's hand.

The blond pilot panted for breath. That was not a fun sprint. He could hear yelling from where the rock had cracked and fallen. He looked up and much to his surprise….

"YUI YOU BETTER NOT DROP ME!" Duo yelled. He held onto Hiiro by one hand that was slipping by their sweat. Hiiro showed strain on his face as he tried to pull up the braided pilot. He struggled. It was hard. He could feel his hand slipping. 

"KUSO!" Hiiro yelled. He pulled harder. Duo was trying to reach the ledge with his free hand. He waved his hand wildly trying to reach it. Just barely. Hiiro pulled harder nearly falling over at the effort. 

"Hiiro, I swear if you drop me Shinigami is going to KILL YOU!" Duo hollered. He reached his hands barely grazing the upper ledge. Duo ventured a look down. He saw Quatre under them with Trowa looking up. Wufei, he could tell from this height was muttering about being weak. Duo ignored them and reached a little further. He reached it but his grip was weak. 

The Japanese pilot was red from his efforts. He pulled a little harder and Duo got his hand firmly over. Duo struggled to pull him over. Hiiro leaned over and help him up. "Thank goodness you're all right!" Quatre called. Duo poked his head over the ledge and gave him a thumbs up not at all leaning over too far. Duo leaned against the rock wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Hiiro took a few breathes himself. He got up and looked down the rest of the hall. '_Usagi just hold on a little bit longer, I'm almost there._'

(You know I've been having a lot of writers blocks and I've been working to four am two days in a row. It's amazing that I woke up before twelve these days. Anyways back to the story.)

Wufei wasted no time gawking like the other pilots. He took off down the hall. He noticed someone banging on a door. It was a soldier. "It's the Gundam Pilots! Let me in!" Wufei cut his katana through the soldier. He wiped the blood off onto his shirt. He looked at the body. "Weak," he muttered. He could hear Trowa and Quatre running up behind them. The three continued into another cold metal hallway. There was a flight of stairs leading up. They began to climb up it. The metal echoed as their foots stepped onto each step. When they reached they noticed that the hallway was no longer metal. It was finely carpeted. The walls were cover with a fine red fabric. 

The carefully found their way down the hall. They turned around and saw someone standing behind them.

Duo and Hiiro continued their way down the metal hallway. It was well lit. They rounded a corner and the whole hallway changed. "We must be close," Duo looked around. Hiiro merely nodded. '_Close to you Usagi, I'm coming._' Hiiro started running down the hallway. The beautiful red carpet meant nothing. He didn't care that he had left Duo behind. He rounded the corner and stopped. 

Wufei and Trowa turned around. Quatre barely glanced over his shoulder. It was Hiiro. He was standing behind them. Duo immediately came up behind Hiiro. "Hiiro don't leave me behind like that!" he yelled. "Oh hey guys, did you find Usagi?"

The three shook their heads. Hiiro pushed pass the other group. He didn't care if they found her. They didn't find her yet. He was going to find her. He stopped when he noticed a curtain doorway. He saw that bastard standing there. Half in the shadows, half out. Ririna stood to his left. She was wearing a long black dress. She was smiling. Not in a friendly way of course, she had an evil look to her face. "Hiiro!" Her face brightened. "I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much!"

Hiiro drew his gun. "Omae o Koruso." He had it trained on the 'princess'. 

The other gundam pilots finally caught up with the perfect soldier. He had his gun trained on Ririna. Nothing new. "I wouldn't do that Mr. Yui," Verde stepped out from the shadows of the dark room. Only one light was on. 

"I don't care! Give back Usagi," he yelled. 

"I'm right here, Hiiro."

Hiiro turned his attention to the direction the voice had come from. It was undoubtedly Usagi's voice. Someone stepped out from the shadows. The senshi was holding onto Mamoru's arm. She had long silvery white hair don't up in two heart shaped odangos. She carried with her a tear that lost it's beautiful white. It was a black now. The wings at the top were a black. Her fuku was black. They had no beautiful colors. It was merely black, gray, and gold. Hiiro looked into her eyes. They were blank. The nine point star on her forehead was a black. "You brainwashed her!" Hiiro yelled. Anger was oozing from his voice.

"Yes, Verde here did it for me," Mamoru motioned to the man. 

"SERENITY-HIME!" the senshi materialized. Uranus wasted no time and charged at Mamoru directly, sword out. She bounced harmlessly off her shield once more. She didn't let that deter her one bit. She kicked and punched at the self proclaimed king. Makoto joined her all in vain. 

"It won't work fools," Ririna laughed. "Hiiro come to me now."

"never," Hiiro's voice was barely audible. He stared at his tenshi. Her long cloak didn't hold an inch of white. It was pitch black like a void of emptiness. "I won't believe it. Usagi LISTEN TO ME!" Hiiro yelled. Concern, worry, and a little bit of defeat held a place in his voice.

"No Hiiro," the former senshi princess replied. "It's my duty to kill you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Okay all done. Gosh that took a while. I lived on cheese, eggs, and my concoction of ice tea and that misty new stuff. Anyways give me ten reviews and I'll start writing on the story. 'k? So enjoy it and look at my other stories and if you can't find Pawn of the Devil anymore, it's in the Sailor Moon Drama section. It was moved by Ann (Silver Valkyrie) of course so go read it. Um…remember ten reviews! 


	9. Shi

Waiting In the Tears of The Moon

Silver: You know, I never thought that I would even have a chapter 5 much less a chapter 9. How do I drag these out so long? Don't look at me. Oh kami samas, it's only 6:45 pm. I' m normal! Well maybe. Come on people, the title graphic don't you want to see it. It doesn't have the title though. It works for the story still. 

Oh yes don't flame me about Usagi. Usagi is my favorite character in SM. My personal favorite transformation, or form of her would be Cosmos. She is just so cool. I love Usagi. Not that way, hentai. It's just that this part just popped into my mind and I'm using it. Well people (stretch) here we go. The next chapter of… 

Waiting In the Tears of The Moon

Chapter 9

Shi 

"Usagi what's wrong with you?" Duo asked. His voice was loud and clear with fear present in his voice. He couldn't imagine this girl who was once a smiling, pigging out, shopping, laughing had this cold look in her eyes. She said she was going to kill Hiiro. What was wrong with her? Doesn't she remember any of the time she had spent with him?

"Nothing's wrong with me, Duo," Usagi added an evil laugh at that statement. "I'm perfectly normal, thank you." The former senshi of the moon and light twirled her tier. She held it out in front of her. "Who wants to die first?" she asked. She looked at Mamoru waiting for an answer. Any fight would be an easy one. Most certainly a quick one.

Mamoru smiled. Yes his little rabbit was working for him. Doing every command he wished for. He looked across the five gundam pilots. Yes, who would die first? Who? "Hmmm," the self proclaimed king smiled. "Him," he pointed.

The senshi nodded her head. She thought. How to do this? It didn't matter. There was a way to kill him and it wouldn't quick. Fushigi Hoshi (mysterious star I think), once Cosmos, armed herself. She had her tier out. She charged. As the pilot had his gun out it began to shake. Fushigi Hoshi jumped up, catching Quatre off guard. His eyes followed her up into the air. "Gomen ne Usagi," Quatre closed his eyes and fired off his gun. When he opened them up again he saw her black tier connecting with his face. 

"INJSUTICE!" Wufei yelled. He launched his katana at the girl. It met her tier and snapped. Wufei dropped the broken sword. "How can you betray your friends like that?" Wufei asked. He launched a punch at the girl. Fushigi Hoshi took a step back. She laughed and rammed her fist into Wufei's face. "Bakayaro!" he yelled and tried to kick at the senshi.

Fushigi Hoshi took a step back. She turned and kicked Duo in the face. Her heel leaving a scar on his face. A light amount of blood ran from it. Duo closed his eyes and raised his fists. He punched at Usagi. She stepped back and kicked at him. Duo doubled over holding his stomach. Fushigi Hoshi took this moment and ran her knee to his face. Duo fell backwards. The senshi turned around and kicked Quatre who was still on the ground. Trowa shot off his gun. The empty eyed girl didn't even turn as it hit a barrier and feel to the ground. Wufei tried to kick at the girl from above. She brought her hand up striking him in the face.

Hiiro stood still. He watched as Usagi kicked Trowa and throwing him to the ground. "Usagi…" he whispered. He wouldn't believe this. His beautiful tenshi had been transformed into a demon. His beautiful tenshi. 

^

_Usagi woke up feeling something against her. She could feel someone's warm breath against her neck. Usagi twisted her head a little to the side to see Hiiro with his arms wrapped around her. Usagi didn't move enjoying the serenity of the early morning. Then the peace and quiet was destroyed. "HIIRO! BUNNY! TIME FOR BRE-AK-FEA-ST!" Hiiro immediately sat up and grabbed his gun. "Hii-RO! Usa-GI!" He relaxed as he heard it was merely Duo. Not much of a threat. Usagi didn't move though. Hiiro wrapped his arms back around the girl and immediately went back to peaceful slumber._

_ _

_When the door was flung open. It nearly rocked off its hinges at the force Duo had used. "Hiiro you sleepy…." Duo's voice trailed off. Hiiro as earlier had his arms locked around Usagi's waist. She was pulled close to him and he had his head resting on her shoulder. "Whoa something's wrong here. Perfect Soldier Boy here likes a GIIRLL?" Duo laughed. Hiiro merely grunted and tightened his grip around Usagi as if she was a teddy bear. _

_ _

^

_The girl nodded in reply. "Yes I am Captain obvious," Usagi laughed a little though she was shaken a little from the ghosts. Hiiro noticed her shaky laugh but said nothing. "If you didn't notice it is raining." Usagi turned and walked into the hallway. She started walking down to her room. She opened the linen closet and pulled out a towel. When she turned back around, Hiiro grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her to him. Usagi was slightly surprise but the girl didn't say anything. He gently kissed her forehead. Usagi rested her head on Hiiro's shoulder and didn't say anything. Hiiro kissed her quickly before he released her and went into his room._

_ _

^

_Usagi didn't reply. She merely casted her eyes down. Hiiro pulled her to him and kissed her. It started off fierce and in a way unforgiving. But he eased up on her after a few minutes. Usagi kissed him back with tears of her own streaming down her face. Hiiro pulled away for a moment. "Why do you make me love you?" he asked. Usagi didn't say anything for she was stunned. _

_ _

_The girl finally pulled away. "Why do you make me love you?" she asked. Hiiro didn't move for a moment. He was thinking of the best reaction…there was none. Hiiro pulled the girl back to him and kissed her again. It was the only thing he could think of doing. The only thing he ever wanted to do for the rest of his life. As long as Usagi was with him…he could brave any storm, fight any battle, or walk through a wall of thorns…just for her._

^

(I know I cheated, having a page of flashbacks. Sorrie.) 

Hiiro shook his head. He noticed that Ririna took a place in front of him. "Come on Hiiro, let's go and leave her to kill them. I mean she never really loved you, you know that right?" Ririna asked. She couldn't help but smile. Hiiro wiped that smile off her face with a punch to the side of her face. Ririna staggered back. "Hiiro, don't you love me?"

Hiiro smirked and pulled out his gun. "Never, and not ever after what you did to Usagi." He fired off his gun. Ririna let out a shriek as the bullet ripped through her shoulder. Blood splattered on the floor behind Ririna. She fell to the ground clutching her shoulder. Hiiro shot it off again. It his her in the leg. He fired it once more and it hit her wrist. Blood spattered everywhere. The pilot merely smirked and turned away.

Fushigi Hoshi slammed her fist into Quatre's face. The poor blond pilot fell to the ground a dark bruise forming after the numerous punches. But in reality, she had been very gentle to him compared to everyone else. Duo laid on the ground, half conscious. He had a gash at his side where blood ran from. The end of the senshi's tier was sharp and pointed. She had driven that into his side. His face was badly bruised and his arm had a long cut. Not to add a busted lip and his forehead was severely bruised.

Wufei had suffered too. His eyes laid half open. His chest was most likely bruised badly. She had driven her knee into his chest several times. Usagi had most likely broken a rib or two. His chin had a scar running across it from her heels. He also had a bruise forming on his forehead where she had driven her knee into. His eyes shifted to Trowa.

Trowa hadn't suffered as bad as Wufei and Duo. His arms were most likely severely bruised. He had many scars forming on his legs and his back was most likely bruised horribly. She had ran her tier into his back several times. Her heels had scared his chest from the many kicks. He could see the senshi standing in the middle of the fallen pilots. Fushigi Hoshi had a look of triumph and instead of a bright, happy smile, it was dark and of course evil like. 

"What next Mamo chan?" Fushigi Hoshi asked. She walked over to the self proclaimed king. She stepped on Duo's bleeding arm on her way. The braided pilot closed his eyes tight in pain. He opened them up once more watching Usagi walk away. It was amazing how kind and gentle she was days ago. Duo closed his eyes remembering the way she kissed him. He opened them up once more to see Usagi kissing the king on the cheek. Mamoru smiled. She straightened herself by his side. 

"Very well done Usagi." Mamoru looked over at the bleeding Ririna. "One loss of ours but a very minor one. Verde…what do you suppose we should do with Miss Ririna?"

"I say let me kill her for fun," Fushigi Hoshi laughed. Mamoru smiled. 

"No Usako….you can kill that boy there," the king patted the senshi's hand. She bowed and held her tier up ready to fight. 

Verde walked over to Mamoru and stood on his left side. This would be the best battle yet. "But Fushigi Hoshi don't hurt him too bad." He laughed at the end of this statement. She wouldn't do that. Her former 'love' was going to die by her hand.

Fushigi Hoshi stopped and turned towards Verde. "Since when do you get to order me around?" she asked. Verde froze in his place. He was now deeply terrified. She was going to kill him. "May I?" the former moon princess asked Mamoru.

"Yes, yes whatever pleases you my love," Mamoru smirked. "Say farewell. Tell the other senshi I said hello."

"You used me?" Verde asked in disbelief.

"Only to get my Usagi back."

"Kuroi Hikara!" Fushigi Hoshi cried out. A black light shot out from her tier. It spread out in a vast ray. It struck Verde and engulfed him. He let out a cry and he faded from view. Pain engulfed the scientist. The light ripped him apart and he disappeared. "hmph not very strong." 

The senshi spun on her heels. She looked at Hiiro. "How do you want to die? Slow and painful or slow and painful….well let me choose for you. Slow and Painful is my choice." 

"I won't fight you Usagi." Hiiro whispered.

"Too bad, I want to fight," the senshi smirked.

She brought up her tier and attempted to slash him across the chest. Hiiro stepped back evading the attack. She kicked out at him. He stepped further away. She growled in anger and frustration. "Hurry up and die," she brought her fist back and slammed it into his face. Hiiro didn't get out of this one. He staggered back. The pilot didn't raise a hand or foot in anger. He waited for her attack. "Why don't you fight me!" she attempted to slam the orb on the top of the tier into Hiiro. He stepped back.

Fushigi Hoshi glared at him and attempted to sweep down and knock his legs out from under him. "Usagi stop this," Hiiro looked at the senshi as he jumped up. He flipped back and landed on his feet. He was about a foot away from her now. She charged at him swinging her tier.

"ohime-sama….please stop this," Pluto looked at her staff. She couldn't stop time anymore. She was already a dead soul many times. The only reason why she kept on being reborn was because the time gate needed a guard all times. But she had been stripped of the power to stop time now. The senshi knew they couldn't go back to earth. The gate had been sealed by some force, most likely the queen. They had interfered too much as it was. 

Chibi Usa clutched her hands to her chest. Her fuku was glowing brightly as she cried. "HOW COULD HE DO THIS!" she screamed. "That…that kusoyaro." Saturn went to comfort her senshi friend. 

"Serenity-chan. Please, I know everything will be all right. Ooji Cosmos will be fine. I know it, Hiiro will fix everything somehow," Saturn looked up at the empty void around the time gate.

Hiiro avoided another attempt to strike him. The senshi lost hold of the tier this time. It didn't deter her a bit. She launched a punch at Hiiro. Hiiro caught the punch. The senshi's eyes flickered for a moment. He saw it in her eyes. Those normal beautiful blue eyes filled with hope and dreams. They disappeared as quickly as they came. Her eyes returned to their normal cold, frozen emptiness. His brain racked as he tried to think of a way to return what memories she had. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

Fushigi Hoshi fuku flickered a bit to her regular Cosmos fuku. They switched back and forth. Mamoru stood up in disbelief. 

^

_"Hiiro?" Usagi asked softly._

_ _

_"Hn?"_

_ _

_"What is true love?" _

_ _

_"I want to ask you that myself."_

^

_Usagi banged on the door once more. She banged harder more in pain that was inside of her that formed at his cold words. "Hiiro open the door. Please let me talk to you…I…" Usagi stopped. 'I…what? What was I going to say? I love him? No that wasn't right. Hiiro please open the door! But…if Hiiro. He knows what he wants.' She took a breath and turned away. "If you say I don't need you anymore then I'll leave you alone. Just please talk to me again." Usagi walked back down the hall and opened the door to leave_

^

_"Bad dream?" he asked as he pulled her closer to him. Usagi nodded. She felt herself drifting off to sleep. Hiiro kissed her gently. "Call me selfish but I love it when you have bad dreams, I want you to stay near me."_

_ _

_Usagi smiled. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. 'In a way Hiiro, I'm glad that you're here in case I need you.' _

^

_Usagi sat up quickly in the bed. She was once more in cold sweat. She noticed that Hiiro had his hand on her back and she let out a sigh of relief. "Usa it's all right," Hiiro gently kissed her forehead. Usagi buried her face into his shirt and cried into it. Hiiro brought his arms around the sobbing girl and pulled her closer to him. He wasn't sure why she was crying. He gently patted the back of her head to calm her but she kept on crying._

^

_"Oh god Hiiro I'm so sorry," Usagi cried and flung her arms around him letting her own tears falling on her own face. Hiiro looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. _

_ _

_"Usa," Hiiro whispered softly. Usagi merely nodded. Her face was buried in his shirt. "I don't know why an angel like you would grace a bastard like me with your light. Why do you do this to me?" he asked. He knelt down and shook the girl. "WHY?" he demanded. Usagi didn't reply. She knelt down in front of Hiiro. "Why do you give me more emotions? Why do you do this to me? This pain that only you could have caused. This burning inside of me…why?" _

_ _

_Usagi didn't reply. She merely casted her eyes down. Hiiro pulled her to him and kissed her. It started off fierce and in a way unforgiving. But he eased up on her after a few minutes. Usagi kissed him back with tears of her own streaming down her face. Hiiro pulled away for a moment. "Why do you make me love you?" he asked. Usagi didn't say anything for she was stunned._

^

Hiiro kissed Usagi fiercer hoping she would remember. Anything. He clenched his eyes shut as tight as he could, praying inside. He knew that he was crushing the girl in front of him. He knew that he wasn't giving her a moment to breathe. All he knew was this was the only way he could think of reviving her memories. That's when he felt it. It was slow at first but her lips began to move against his once more. He released her barely just so she could breathe a little easier. After a few more minutes Cosmos pulled back slightly smiling. "Hiiro…Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu." He knew Usagi was back. Her shining eyes returned and the nine point star was once more a beautiful golden color. Usagi's fuku had returned to its beautiful white and rainbow colors. 

"Usagi…" he whispered softly. A bright white light began to come from the girl. It washed over everything. The wounds of the Gundam Pilots, both physical and mental, were being healed. Each of the Gundam pilots slowly stood up. Mamoru looked around in disbelief. It wasn't working anymore! How? That bastard! Mamoru glared at Hiiro who still had his arms wrapped around Usagi. 

"You BASTARD!" Mamoru yelled.

Hiiro pulled Usagi closer to him. She looked past him at the gundam pilots. They were picking themselves off the floor. "What did I do?" she asked herself. Cosmos felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She had hurt her friends. She turned her head as she heard Mamoru beginning to crackle. She buried her head into Hiiro's shoulder wrapping her arms around him tighter. She was so scared about everything.

"Do you want to know something Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"What?" Usagi asked afraid.

"Do you remember your beloved family?" Usagi nodded in reply. "I killed them all so I could have you."

Usagi's eyes widened. The blood splattered on the wall, the bodies, her mother, the knife…and the red rose. Hiiro clenched her tighter as if to give her reassurance. The tears waiting fell. She pulled away without warning. She charged straight at Mamoru. Anger and hate written all over her face. "USAGI!" Hiiro yelled. Something horrible was going to happen.

"OHIME-SAMA!" Pluto screamed as she saw what was going to happen next. The future. She couldn't do anything to stop it. Tears fell from her eyes. All the senshi felt a wave a grief as they looked through the mirror like object.

"You BASTARD!" Cosmos screamed. "COMOS-"

Everything froze for Hiiro…he stared his eyes wide and watering. The rose was thrown and Cosmos fell backwards.

"USAGI!" Hiiro cried.  
  


And his tenshi fell

~*~*~*~*~*~*__

Weep…I'm crying wwwwwwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. I finished this at 9:03 pm. Um I don't have much to say. Just don't forget to review. Oh yeah, if you want the title pic say A or B depends on which you get. AB means both. So ok? Next chapter will be out soon.


	10. For the First Time

Waiting in the Tears of the Moon

Silver: Okay….You know. I said I would wait for ten reviews before I started writing chapter 9 but when I finished it, I only had one. Oh my. I just have to write this or I would feel incomplete. I mean I was crying my brains out…being the wimp I am sometimes. Well school's ending next Wednesday (6-13-01) and I'm really glad I've made it this far. I'll make everyone I know read it. And thanks Skylerd, Ann chan, Ane chan, Andy, and everyone who's reviewed my story…Sorry if I spelled your name wrong maybe Skylerd, you know who you are. I was originally going to post this chapter when I came back from my trip (6-23-01) but I realized that was a little cruel…maybe. Okay here it is… 

Waiting in the Tears of the Moon

Chapter 10

For the First Time 

(And no you hentais, not that.)

Hiiro ran to his fallen tenshi. He couldn't hold it in anymore. The salty water in his eyes fell. For the first time in his life…he cried. She looked so beautiful her eyes held peace and serenity. She smiled at Hiiro. Her silvery white hair fanned out around her. A bit of blood seeped from where the rose had pierced her, staining her fuku. Hiiro didn't care. "Usagi god no…not now. I just got you back."

"Hiiro…don't cry for me. I'm not worth your tears," Usagi whispered smiling still. "Hiiro you're still young you'll meet some other girl and you'll forget all about me."

"Never," Hiiro took her hand and pressed it to his face. He noticed tears roll from her bright blue eyes. They carefully found their ways down her face and disappeared onto the red carpeted floor. Hiiro closed his eyes. "Usagi…we'll be together again."

"You remember that?" Usagi asked. She closed her eyes and smiled. Yes, so many years ago. "I'll always be waiting in the tears of the moon…until we meet again…"

Hiiro felt her hand slip from his grasp. He opened up his eyes she laid with her head nestled in her silvery hair. Her eyes closed with a small smile gracing her lips. "No…god no. Why are you so cruel to her?" Hiiro got up and spun around to glare at Mamoru. "YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" he yelled. Memories of his life long ago returned to him. He shook his head. 

"What are you talking about Yui?" Wufei asked. Personally he thought that the Perfect Soldier had lost it at first, falling in love with an onna. That was merely the start of it all. 

"You killed her!" Hiiro charged at the dark purple haired man. His fist was ready and the shield was off. The Golden Crystal only worked if the Silver Crystal was there. And it wasn't. His fist slammed into the man's face. Mamoru staggered back but Hiiro wasn't done. Hiiro kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over. Hiiro didn't care what happened to him. Blinded by tears and loss Hiiro fought on. He punched and slammed Mamoru's head into the wall. He didn't hesitate much less give him time to fight back. 

The perfect soldier drew his gun. He shot at the self proclaimed king. They all connected with deadly aim. It shot his wrist and the inside of his elbow. He fired his gun once more piercing his heart. Mamoru fell back, eyes wide and blood splattering all over the floor. The red carpet was stained a deep crimson. Hiiro kept on firing his gun until he was out of bullets. He fell to the floor. Sobs racked his body and all he could think about was all that he had lost. Hiiro felt a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to snap at whoever it belonged to but he didn't have the voice. 

Duo hung his head for a moment. He had nothing to say. He didn't know what to say. Hiiro had never cried, never showed emotions much less loose the girl he loved. He was the perfect soldier…until Usagi turned his life upside down. "Hey Hiiro…just…we'll be here if you need us."

Setsuna looked up into the empty void that could have been called the sky. Silent tears rolled down her face. Saturn had guided everyone to the spot where they were to wait for Usagi. Setsuna rammed her staff into the gate. If only…if only she hadn't left the princess' side. "Princess, what have we done?" she asked. Pluto realized that the time gate was opening without her command. Queen Serenity stepped out. She nodded to Pluto. 

"I'll only permit this once… so she can be happy," Serenity closed her eyes and Pluto reached out to touch the golden crescent moon on her forehead.

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu," Pluto closed her eyes. "She does deserve the chance to be happy for the first time ever."

Queen Serenity nodded and the two faded away. 

"You BASTARD!" Cosmos screamed. "COMOS-"

She charged straight at Mamoru wielding her tier ready to strike. The rose came flying towards the senshi and everything stopped. The senshi clenched her eyes shut waited for the rose to pierce her. Cosmos opened her eyes. The rose was right in front of her but it didn't move. Everything was frozen. She gingerly stepped out of its way. She looked ahead at the king who was still in the spot in which he had thrown the rose. Cosmos turned around to see Hiiro running towards her. The two met in an embrace. The senshi let the tears inside of her fall. Hiiro pulled the girl as close as he could to him. He had almost lost her. So close and yet the gods had blessed him. I didn't matter. She was safe right now. 

"Cosmos," a voice called. Cosmos stepped away from Hiiro to look around. She turned to see two people materialize. It was Pluto and another person. She looked just like Usagi. Her hair was a silvery white done up into two odangos. She wore a long white dress with a bow at the center of the top. "It's all right. I stopped time for you, Hiiro, and the rest of the Gundam Pilots."

"Pluto…is that…Queen Serenity mama?" Cosmos asked slowly. She stepped towards the two. "Mama?" Cosmos ran towards her former mother and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh mama I've missed you so!"

Queen Serenity wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It is all right my daughter. I shall permit it this time. You have suffered so much all ready. This shall be your reward."

"Honto mama?"

"Hai…Hiiro please take care of my daughter," Queen Serenity bowed and turned around. She disappeared. Once she was gone, the nine other senshi appeared before them. 

"I guess this is good bye," Cosmos whispered. She felt tears springing into her eyes. The salty water trailed down her face. She ran and hugged each of the senshi. They all gave her a pat of reassurance. 

"Hey," Wufei called. Everyone turned to him. "You all posses strength…weak onnas." He knew when someone was powerful, though he hated to admit it.

"Hey!" Uranus yelled. "You watch your mouth or I'll come back from the plains of Saturn to get you!" Uranus shook her fist in his direction but stopped when Neptune touched her shoulder lightly. 

They all bowed to Usagi briefly. The Eternal Senshi smiled and turned away, tears filling their eyes. Then the senshi disappeared. Chibi Usa didn't leave quite as quick. "Usagi-mama…" she trailed off wiping her eyes.

"Small Lady…it's all right. We'll see each other again soon. In our next rebirth," Cosmos wiped away the tears falling from her eyes. Hiiro walked over and gave Usagi a quick hug.

"Mama…" Chibi Usa smiled. "I'll miss you…you baka." The two giggled. Chibi Usa ran forward and gave the other senshi a hug. The two began to weep. "Mama I'll miss you!" She wiped away the tears quickly and turned to Hiiro. "You better take care of mama." 

"Small Lady, the spell won't last much longer!" Pluto yelled.

Cosmos pulled away and smiled at her daughter. "Chibi Usa be strong." Cosmos let Hiiro take her back into his arms. She smiled and tears fell from her eyes. The girl who appeared to be a teenage girl smiled. She was in her own eternal fuku, raised to the former power Usagi held when she had her own Eternal form. She turned around and disappeared. Hiiro released Usagi from his grasp. They turned once more to face the king. 

The rose suddenly started moving once more. It continued moving far away from Cosmos. It struck the far wall and disappeared. Mamoru roared. "HOW DID YOU GET THERE!" he yelled. Cosmos smiled and waved her hand. Hiiro had his gun out. The two ran up the proclaimed king. Cosmos jumped up and swung her tier into Mamoru's face. It slammed into it and he fell backwards. That gave Hiiro enough time.

Hiiro spun around shooting off his gun. It shot Mamoru in the wrist twice and the inside of his knee, somehow. Mamoru fell forward. Blood splattered everywhere. The red carpet was stained crimson once more. The golden crystal had fallen from his hand's grasp. It glowed dimly once and flickered away signifying the end of its master's life. It faded away. Cosmos kicked the self proclaimed king. She smirked, the first time in a very long time. She turned away. 

"Let's leave…" Cosmos took one step. She paused. "I love the moon dearly but could we find some way to blow up this base somehow?" 

Hiiro nodded. "We'll take care of it when we get to space," he took her hand and the two left followed by the other gundam pilots. Quatre paused and looked at the two dead bodies…Verde and Mamoru how could anyone be so cruel to such a nice person? He shook his head and continued on his way out. 

"Why did you let her live?" Pluto asked as she paced in front of the gate.

Queen Serenity smiled before she walked back into the portal. "Her punishment for harming my daughter shall be another cruel death. She'll be hanged in the future, look for yourself Pluto." The queen turned away and Pluto sighed. She could be so cruel sometimes. She deserved it though for putting the princess in that predicament. 

Usagi laid sleeping in Hiiro's bed. Hiiro stood at the window look out at the moon. It had looked so horrible before but now…it looked beautiful. He looked back at his sleeping tenshi. She must have restored it to its former beauty. He sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed Usagi lightly on the cheek. She sighed in her sleep and wrapped her blankets around her tighter. Hiiro smiled and kissed her again. He stood up once more and ran his hand through his messy brown hair.

Usagi opened her eyes and put her hand on the spot where Hiiro was a few hours ago. She sat up. "Hiiro," she called softly.

"I'm right here," he replied. Usagi turned to see him standing at the window. She got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. (I pause to read old Sunday funnies. 10:55 PM I have school oh GOD! J/k) Hiiro looked down at the girl and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. 

"Hiiro thank you for everything again," she whispered. Hiiro looked down at the girl. He kissed the top of her head.

"No Usagi…I should thank you," he kissed her head once more, 

Usagi looked up at the pilot and smiled. "But you know…after so many decisions in the past, this time you win me. But you know…no one remembers that far back."

Hiiro sighed. Maybe Duo remembered but he wasn't going to bring that up. "But that first time we met…who were you really going to pick?"

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know but let's forget about the past. I mean I'm happy with you…'cause Hiiro…"

The pilot looked down at Usagi. "Hn?"

The senshi closed her eyes and rested her head on Hiiro's shoulder. "I love you."

Hiiro smiled. A true genuine smile of happiness, joy, and love. "Usa I love you."

The moon princess closed her eyes. The two met in a kiss. She had missed him when she was alone on the moon. She had felt so lonely and afraid. All her fears were washed away now and she had nothing to worry about. She had Hiiro with her and she knew, deep down inside that everything would be all right.

Three Years Later

"Hiiro don't drop me!" Usagi yelled as she felt herself sway once more. She reached up a little to grab the sugar at the top of the cabinet. A little boy poked his head around the corner. He watched as Usagi almost grasped the package. She hit it lightly and it fell to the floor. She jumped out of Hiiro's arms and landed nimbly on the floor picking up the sugar.

The moon princess began to test her cooking skills. She mixed together, reading from the recipe book, the cookie mix. The little boy ran around the corner and threw his arms around Usagi's legs for he was too short to give her a real hug. The boy was around the age of two. "Mama! Mama! I'm HUNGRY!" (I wonder where he got his eating skills from)

Usagi laughed a little. She continued mixing the cookie mix in her bowl. "Mama give me food or else," he pulled out a filled water pistol. "Omae o Korosu!" (hmm….where did he get that from?) 

He pulled the trigger and the water squirted out soaking Usagi a bit. She turned around to glare at Hiiro. "Why did you get him that for his birthday! He's only two!"

Hiiro shrugged. "He's almost three."

Usagi walked up to Hiiro who was watching the news, and promptly hit him over the head with the wooden spoon in her hand. "What are you going to get him then? A real gun?"

The former pilot shrugged. "Maybe," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Usagi hit him over the head with the spoon once more. "Oh fine…I'll wait till he's four." The silvery blond hit him again until he said ten. She nodded a little bit and hit him once more. "Fourteen, happy?"

"Hiiro please don't get him a gun unless absolutely needed," Usagi pleaded. Hiiro gingerly picked the cookie dough from his head and nodded. 

"I know Usagi…I don't ever want to get him a gun," Usagi threw her arms around Hiiro and kissed him. Hiiro was satisfied with his reward. "maybe I should do this more often."

Usagi whapped him once more with the spoon once more and returned to the kitchen. The boy had his finger in the cookie dough. "Midori stop that," Usagi gently pushed the boy aside and gave him a candy cane. The boy brightened and ran over to his father. He plopped down on the couch and began to eat his candy cane. Usagi placed the cookie dough onto a cookie sheet and set it in the oven. Right when she was done there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" Usagi called. Hiiro turned his head to see who it was.

When Usagi opened the door, there stood the rest of the Gundam pilots. Each holding a gift wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. "Merry Christmas," they called. Usagi laughed a little and stepped aside, letting them in. Midori got off the couch and ran over to them, holding his candy cane. 

Hiiro walked up to Usagi and wrapped his arms around her. "Usagi, you're the best Christmas present I could ever ask for," he whispered in her ear. Usagi smiled and let him pull her closer. The rest of the Gundam pilots were playing with the little boy. He eagerly tore open each present with a bright smile on his face.

"You and Midori are the best things in the world for me," Usagi laid her head onto Hiiro's shoulder. The two stood in the hallway to the rest of their apartment watching the boy play with his new toys. Usagi closed her eyes…finally she could be truly happy with a man she truly loved and live to see the next day. If only life could be this way in every life of hers. She smiled as Hiiro kissed her on the check.

"Ojii-san Duo!" midori cried. "They're kissing again. Look!" Duo grinned as Hiiro and Usagi glared at him. "Now you made mama mad! Omae o Korosu!" Midori pulled the trigger on his water gun and soaked Duo.

The room fell into laughter as they watched Duo sit there, soaked thoroughly. "Hiiro…you should take away that water pistol," Quatre observed.

Hiiro smiled. "Maybe…" he thought Usagi gave him a threatening look. "sometime soon."

Usagi smiled and the two met in a kiss once more. This time she would be happy and they could live together peacefully.

~fin

~*~*~*~*~* 

Wow… I'm done! I mean done! The next story which will be the prelude, prequel, or whatever, it comes before this story will be out one day after I come back from my trip or I get 20 reviews more reviews for the ending of the story. So minna…look around for it. It'll be called Tears in the Moonlight. It has a title graphic already. I hope you liked this story. It still has a title graphic but make sure your mail boxes are clean enough to receive them! Thank you for all the reviews and don't forget to review some more! 

~ Silver 


	11. Final Notes and My HUGE mess up

Final Notes

Final Notes

Ok so I'm done with this story, done sapang done. I just noticed something. If the series ended like in 197 AC or something. The story takes place, I didn't mention this, in 198 AC. Wouldn't that make the Gundam pilots like 18? I mean Usagi would be 18 too. So I make these 18 year olds learn world history when it is part of the freshman curriculum (in my state) when they should be in high school or so. I messed up, BIG. Sorry people. But um another thing, I don't know why I made D-chan as in Duo kiss Usagi when she ended up with Hiiro. Don't ask me. I was drinking too much Soya milk. Seriously, Sadly. SO sorry about taking up more space. 


End file.
